Life As We Know It
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Troy has that he was abused by his Parents from a very young age, when he was older he ran away and became very rich, then he meets Gabriella. what happens when these two strangers come together? co-writing with MissElenasalvatoreEfron18
1. Chapter One

Troy Bolton, by everybody around thought him to be like 'the perfect golden boy angel' but that's the surface, under it he's broken and abused by his parents at home. He runs away at the age of Seventeen and He runs away to New York, There, he works really really hard to become very succesful and then he becomes very Rich. but sitll deep down inside he was Broken and still had the thoughts of the abuse he had to go through for years from his parents.

his now 24, and his life is pretty good, very rich, has everything he ever wanted. Troy walked into The China Wok Restruant. he loved eating there, even though he could afford much more, he loved eating there because the people were so kind and good to him before he was even rich. he took a sit in a booth and played on his Iphone. then a petite Brunette Girl, around the same age as him came over,

"Hi, I'll be your waitress..I'm Gabriella..can I get you anything to drink, Mr. Bolton." she smiled.

"Uhm.. yeah I'll just have my usual- kung pao chicken with crap cakes." gabriella nodded, writing down his order and asking if he wanted something to drink, he only stated that he wanted rootbeer. Nodding, Gabriella turned and walked toward the kitchen, Troy staring after watching her hips swing left to right...he smirked, "nice" he mumbled to himself.

Gabriella brought him his food, and his soda, "umm, I'm sorry if I get it wrong, It's my first day, and theirs so many people here today...just let me know if somethings wrong, and I'll fix it.." she rambled on, she was so nervous, he was successful, and she wanted everything to be perfect, he took a bite of his food and he smiled at her, "First day huh... by the taste of it, seems like you've been working here your whole life," she blushed, "well thank you Mr. Bolton." she smiled and walked to the cash register.

Troy slurped the last of his rootbeer, his plate was empty as he pushed it away and stood on his feet. Gabriella walked back to his table, and started clearing the table. "Good supper?" Troy smiled and reached into his left front pocket, pulling out his wallet, "it was great, and I got to go...but here" he handed her a 20 and a 10, "keep the change as your tip."

Gabriella stared at it, "No.. Mr. Bolton..it's ok... you can keep it.." she gathered up the plates and put them in the dish box she was carrying picking up others plates from different tables. He frowned slightly, "I insist...Gabriella." her name rolling off his tongue made her pause and look at him. His eyes were a clear blue, his lips were perfectly full with a cupids bow in the middle. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked down quickly.

she sighed, "ok fine..Thankyou.." she grabbed the money from him stuffing it in her pocket, and began picking up more plates, Troy was still standing there then he spoke, "would you like to go to dinner with me..tonight?" Gabriella stopped what she was doing and turned to him, "Y-Your asking me out...?" she was really suprised.

He nodded, his lips quirking into a small amused smile when her mouth began to gape open like a codfish. She wanted to say yes, suddenly she remembered something...and that caused her to frown and her eyes to turn downcast. "Uhm it's a flattering offer, but...I can't...I have to take care of...my son." Troy became silent, it was his turn to gape like a fish...son? meaning...was he asking a man's wife to dinner? Oh if that isn't a cold slap in the face! "y-you have a husband?" he asked, she looked down and sighed, "No...he left me when I told him... he umm wasen't ready...so it's been me and Zac ever since..." she bit her lip.

He pursed his lips, mentally letting out a breath of relief. "well, uhm...how about...a-" Gabriella cut him off, "Mr Bolton, I don't mean to be rude, cause I'm not a rude person by nature, it's just...I have my son to think about. again, thanks for the offer." With that, she took the plates she had on her arms and went to the kitchen. Troy sighed and picked up his tweed trenchcoat and put it on as he left, the brunette beauty never leaving his mind as he did so.


	2. Chapter Two

A few weeks have flew by, and the Brunette girl named Gabriella hasen't left his mind at all. he couldn't get her out of his head. he decided to try to go back and try again. he arrived at the China Wok Restruant. he walked in and saw Gabriella talking to a little 4 year old boy coloring at a table. she layed so vegi lo man noodles, for him to eat. she kissed the top of his head, she turned to Troy and she froze, "Umm welcome back ...would you like the usual?" she asked.

He nodded shortly, his eyes going from the four year old to her. Gabriella followed his gaze and walked toward him, "My son Zac." she said, walking back into the kitchen to prepare his order, Troy sighed and took in a breath as he walked towards the booth where 'Zac' was sitting. "Hey uh...can I sit here?" Troy said, Zac looked up at his voice, and nodded shortly-like he had done moments before. Troy smiled, "thanks..." he sat down across from Zac, and Zac went back to colouring.

Gabriella came back 10 mintues later with his food, and sat it down, "there you go." she walked over to Zac, "baby, what are you coloring?" she looked down at her son coloring. "It's a monkey.." she kissed his forhead, and looked at his plate, "Zac, why haven't you eat?" she stood up sternly asking, "I was coloring.." "Baby, I want you too eat... please.." "but mommy.." he whined.

"No buts," she said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. "You need to eat...remember what Dr. Barret said." Zac looked up at his mom, his eyes wide and his lips trembling. How he hated his doctor, the shots were painful and he didn't even get a lollipop afterwards! Troy looked between the mother and child having the stare down and tried not to laugh, the whole thing was just so cute to watch. "Fine mommy...I'll eat..." "good." she kissed his forhead, and went up front.

Zac dropped his crayon, and looked at his noodles, he saw the stuff that wasen't normal, of course to him anways, and he began picking it looked at the grumbling four year old, "Hey uh...you wanna know what I used to do with noodles..." Zac looked up at him, "What?" Troy smiled and reached over the table and grabbed the noodles and turned slightly so he wasn't seen by Zac. When he turned back around, the noodles were hanging from his teeth like wobbly fangs and he made weird noises. Zac laughed, Zac laughed, and smiled, "You look funny..." They began both laughing, and Troy and him were already bonding, Gabriella came out and saw the scene, and she was touched by it.. is he doing all this to try to be with her? no he couldn't be, his just being nice to a little kid? right? it means nothing? Gabriella came over, "what's going on?" Zac looked up at his mommy and smiled with the noodle hanging from his teeth, Gabriella giggled, "Zachary David Alexander Montez, what are you doing?" she giggled, "Troy showed me what he used to do with his noodles, it's funny, and it makes me eat them."

Troy chuckled, Gabriella turned toward him and smiled. "Thank you..." she said softly so Zac wouldn't hear it, Troy nodded and looked back at the boy. "He's a laugh to have around..." Gabriella sighed, and looked at her son who was now twirling the noodles on his fork and lifting them into his mouth, but with them being too long, he slurped them loudly. "Mijo," Gabriella chided, "use your plastic knife to cut them...you know that." Zac nodded, "yes mommy.." he did as he was told, Gabriella looked back up at Troy and smiled and walked to a different table picking up plates, and Troy spoke, "so..about that date?" she stood up and sighed, and turned to him, "I know what your doing Troy...and it's nice that you wanna be nice to my son, but you know, I know people like you, you feel sorry for me and zac, and I don't want pity from people anymore...so if you would be so ever kindly, I say this with kindness, please, stop trying to go out with me...I would if I could, But I have nobody to watch zac for me." Troy smiled, "he can stay at my place, I have a maid who'll be more than hap-" Gabriella cut him off, "I'm sorry but no...Zac...can't stay at your place when I decide to go out with you." Troy rose his eyebrows in shock at her words and then smiled, she looked at him strangely. "Why are you smiling like that?" "The fact that you said 'when'...not 'if'." he chuckled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "why do you wanna go out with me? I'm nothing compared to you, why won't you go out with a model, or an actress, or something like that, not a waitress." Troy rolled his eyes, "you make me sound like some...fame seeking man whore or something..." he chuckled, but his chuckle died away when he saw Gabriella's stern expression; "right uh...ye of little faith with no sense of humour." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I have a great sense of humour." "Prove it." Gabriella huffed, "I am not having this discussion with you right now..." she walked passed him, he followed, "then let's talk about it tonight, over dinner, My Best Friend's Wife Sharpay Evans, they have a nanny for their child, and I'm sure she won't mind taking care of zac for a few hours.."

Gabriella sighed, "Do you wanna know why I don't wanna go out with you?" he nodded, "I'm afraid that your gonna hurt me like Zac's dad did..I'm afraid of getting my heart broken... I'm scared...I'm scared once I let you into me and zac's life that your gonna leave as soon as were getting close to you.." she confessed. gabriella closed her eyes and turned away to hide the shy tears that were close to escaping from her eyes. Troy stared at her, not knowing what to say but instead he walked up behind her and twisted her around and grabbed her wrists gently."Gabriella..." he said, lifting her head so she was staring into his eyes. "Look at me and listen, I will never hurt you...I've...I've been hurt too a long time ago and I made a promise to never _never_ to hurt anyone intentionally. That's not the type of man I am...my father? yeah maybe...hell, I know he is."

Gabriella's tears roll down her cheeks, and she looked up at him, "what did he do?" Troy shook his head, "I'll tell you as soon as we get closer... " she nodded, "I'll admit something to you, but please don't laugh.." she took a deep breath, "Zac's Father...he...he rapped me... that's how I got Zac...he rapped me, and he left..." tears became rolling down her cheeks again, "that's why I'm afraid of going with you...I'm afraid you'll do the same to me...I fell inlove with him..and he did that to me..." "Gabriella," Troy sighed, "I told you...I would never do that...believe me when I say it." she was skeptical, but looking into those blue orbs, she couldn't help but feel that...that she could trust him. She sighed, and nodded. "I believe you." Troy smiled, and said "one date then?" Gabriella smiled faintly, "yeah sure...one date. Your maid can watch Zac...but we get back no later than 10. Zac has medication to take at a certain time."

Troy nodded, "10 it is then.." he smiled, she smiled back, "I better get checking on Zac." she turned to go to his table, when she arrived there with Troy, she paniced, Zac was gone, "oh my god...Zac..his gone..I'm a terrible mother... Troy please help me...please.." she paniced, tears rolling down her face she was scared. "Relax," Troy said, "he's probably in the bathroom-hey!" Gabriella rushed passed him, her feet quickly dashing towards the mens room and not thinking twice when she barged in and started searching the stalls and the urinals. "ZAC!" she called, the men in the restroom were puzzled and looked over their shoulders as they did their business. "ZACHARY!" but she didn't care if they thought she was crazy, Troy was standing at the door with bright red cheeks.

"Zac, baby please answer mommy..." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she ran out of the bathroom frantically, Troy followed behind her, she bit her nails nervously, "oh troy...I'm a terrible mother...what if his hurt? oh my god..." she hugged herself trying to calm herself down. Troy hesitantly, but surely, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "It's all right...he's fine...we just have to-" Gabriella pulled away and stared at him, it wasn't a glare nor was it cold. it was just a stare. "Troy, it's not fine! He's my baby boy! He has asthma! He gets winded easily and he's anemic! HE NEEDS ME!"

Troy was stunned by her outburst, but pulled her close to him, "shh! it's ok..I promise...we'll find him...I'll do anything for you brie.." he whispered, she pulled back, "w-what?" then she was interupted by a voice, "mommy..." Gabriella looked down and gasped, she lowered down to his height, and got down on her knees, "Zac! oh my god, I am so happy your safe! mommy was so worried about you! don't ever scare me like that again!" she hugged him, "I'm sorry mommy..I went outside to play.." she sighed, "next time, make sure you tell mommy, ok.." Zac nodded, "ok mommy..." she kissed his forhead, Gabriella smiled, and looked up at troy standing up, "I'm sorry about the outburst...I was scared." "It's okay," Troy said, "parental...er, maternal feelings. I get it." in truth, he was scared shitless for her son. His heart pounded in his chest and his palms were sweating like crazy, but he remained composed and calm. He taught himself as he grew older since he was living with his parents in the hell hole called Portland, Oregon not to show how much pain you have. How much you're suffering. Gabriella smiled, "I guess I'll see you tonight.?" she smiled, and he nodded, "Most definetly." he smiled, and she nodded and looked down at zac, "come on baby, we got to get walking home.." Zac looks at Troy, "Bye Mister Troy.." he said in an adorable voice waving goodbye. Troy smiled and waved back at him and sent a charming smile in Gabriella's direction. Gabriella giggled and grasped her son's hand tightly as the boy fastened the buttons on his jacket, it was cold and it looked like snow. gabriella didn't doubt it. Troy hated it. When Troy got to his car, he slowly began following the brunette to see where she and Zac lived; it occured to him that they walked to 42nd and broadway corner street and hailed a taxi, then he followed the taxi all the way to brooklyn.

about 30 mintues later, they had arrived at their apartment, Gabriella placed her son on the ground beside the taxi, and paid the driver, and grabbed his hand leading him up to the apartment. Troy watched acrossed the street, he was happy, he was really wanting to get to know this girl, and maybe just maybe, he could find love.


	3. Chapter Three

He couldn't understand why it was so important to look good on a casual day...he couldn't understand why his friend Sharpay and her husband Chad had invited themselves over and Sharpay took it upon herself to dress him for his date with Gabriella. He loved Sharpay like a sister, but there were days and certain hours during the week that she just annoyed the freaking hell out of him. "Now," she said, digging through his closet. "are you taking her ice skating? to the park? movies?"

"just to dinner..," he rolled his eyes, Sharpay smiled, "then your gonna have to wear a tux..." she gasped going through his closet throwing the tux at him. about 5 mintues later, Troy came downstairs fixing his tie, and sharpay squealed, "you look so handsome." she squealed, There was a knock on the door, Sharpay opened it to find Gabriella with her son. Gabriella was wearing a beautiful white dress, with her hair up in a bun, and some beatiful high heels,** (The outfit she is wearing is from HSM2 when she and Troy was singing Everyday)** Sharpay smiled, "Hi I'm sharpay." they shook hands, Gabriella smiled, "I'm gabi...and this is my son zac." Sharpay smiled, "Hi zac, my daughter is named Olivia, she is over playing with toys, go and enjoy yourself." she lead zac over to olivia.

Gabriella stepped over the threshhold of Troy's house, her breath caught in her throat, everything was...pristine. "Wow..." she said, completely in awe. "I was just going to say that about you." she jumped at his voice, and turned to see a smirking troy. Gabriella blushed, "umm... thankyou...um..you have a nice house..." she smiled, he came over to her and gave her a boquet of white roses, real ones, "wow...there beautiful...Thankyou.." she smiled at him. Troy smiled, kissing her cheek gently and reaching for his coat and putting his elbow out for Gabriella to grab. Sharpay would kill him if wasn't 'formal enough' or something like that...Gabriella smiled smallly and grabbed his arm. Troy looked back, "we'll be back by 10." Sharpay stood up, "No you won't...you're both gonna have fun and I'll be watching the two angels." Gabriella giggled, but only because that Zac in front of strangers was no 'angel'. She mentally wished Sharpay 'good luck' but physically she said, "Uhm no we'll be back by 10 because Zac has medication that I give him at a certain time before 10." Sharpay shook her head, "I'll give it to him..." Gabriella sighed in defeat, "ok. ok." Sharpay squealed, "now go have fun." she pushed them out the door, Troy opened the car door for her, and she smiled, "Thank you." and he drove her to a nice restaraunt. when they were done eating, Gabriella offered to pay, "how much was my dinner?" she went through her purse getting out some money. Troy grabbed her wrist gently, "No, brie...I'm not letting you pay-I'll do it." Gabriella looked at him, "Uhm are you sure about that? It's not really nes-" Troy sighed, and looked into her brown orbs. "Brie, it's fine...really, besides I have something else to do besides dinner." Gabriella smiled, "There's more? Troy seriously, you don't have to do all this...it's not that neccessary.." "and like I told you in the restaurant where we met," Troy said with a smile and his blue eyes glittering. "I insist." Gabriella smiled, and nodded, putting her purse in her lap after closing the clasp. Troy gave the waiter the money owed and signed the receit, after doing so, he stood and held out his hand for gabriella's hand in return-who took it almost nearly immediately. "Now," Troy said, helping her with her coat. "on to the second portion of this date."

**With Zac, Sharpay, and Olvia.**

"Okay kiddies!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands randomly (think london tiption from the suite life) "Let's play a game." Zac smiled semi evilly and looked at her, "Yeah!" he shouted, "let's play tie'em" Sharpay frowned slightly, "I've never played that game, how do you play?" Zac smiled, "oh it's easy, I think I saw something to use in the other room before mommy left...I'll go get it and show you." Sharpay nodded and began playing with Olivia while she waited, few minutes later, Zac came back. "Okay I'll show you how to play tie'em." Sharpay nodded and stood up, Zac began wrapping a long bungy cord around her ankles and weaving in, out and around then he took handcuffs and clipped on her left wrist and then brought it down and under the lowest bungy cord and then hooked the cuff on Sharpay's other wrist. "That's how you play tie'em." Sharpay laughed, "oh okay I get it now...now uhm can you untie me." Zac smiled, Sharpay frowned, "Zachary, untie me."

With Troy and Gabriella, they were walking down the beach, holding hands. there was a carnival going on, and Gabriella was eating cotton candy, "I haven't had this much fun in a real long time since Zachary was born... Thank you so much Troy...I owe you alot.." she stood infront of him smiling looking into his blue orbs. Troy smiled, "Well, I've always loved carnivals and I tried to think of places that you'd like, so this is one of the-oompf!" He was rambling and Gabriella had actually wanted to do what she what she did since she saw him in his fancy tux at his house. Her lips gently crashed against his, and her arms laced themselves around his neck. Troy was shocked for a moment and then he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and gently lining his tongue to her lips, asking permission for entrance. Gabriella granted it. The Kiss was so sweet and passionate, full of love and sparks. their tongues fighting for dominance, Gabriella played with his hair gently as they shared the passionate kiss. Gabriella let out a soft moan taking her hands to his chest, and she leaned her forhead against his and bit her bottom lip. Troy sighed heavily, rubbing smooth circles over her heated cheek with his thumb, he could feel her breath on his face coming out and hitting his face in erratic little puffs. He was sure that his breathing was the same thing. It was silent and Gabriella continued to rub her hands on his chest slowly, goodness this was torture for him!

**With Sharpay and the kids**

"Zac!" Sharpay yelled, hopping while in her hunched and handcuffed position. "YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Zac ran from one end of the couch to the other, climbing on it and bouncing on the cushions. "nah nah nah nah!" he jumped down and ran out of the room, Sharpay breathed heavily and hopped to the door of the den. she stumbled and fell on her side with a 'klump', "CHAD!" she screamed, her husband came into the room with his mouth full of something that looked vaguely like rainbow skittles and chocolate cake. "don't just stand there eating...swallow your food and HELP ME!" "Right" chad ran and untied her, "what happened?" he asked, "Zachary happened.." she hissed, and Chad sighed, "shar come on, his a little kid, he don't know any better...and come this date is really important to Troy...it should last longer for him, he really likes this girl, the least we can do is take care of her son.." Sharpay sighed, "fine"

Back With Troy and Gabriella, They were making out on the beach, Gabriella was laying beneath him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hand on her hip. she let out a soft moan, and stopped him, "Troy..." she looked down and bit her lip. "What...is it?" Troy asked, breathlessly, gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry...but I-I can't go farther than this..." Troy sighed, a hint of disappointment lingering on the sound that escaped his words. His eys closed and then opened them again, "I understand..." he got up and held out his hand for her, she took it and let him pull her to her feet. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and he smoothed his suit. "let's ride the tornado."

**(Sharpay and Chad) **

"Zac!" Chad called, searching upstairs in the bedrooms and game rooms. Nothing. "ZAC!" Sharpay screeched, looking every inch of downstairs. She rubbed her wrists together and - they had been rubbed near to rawness- "Come out come out where ever you are you little monster..." she hissed, She met Chad on teh stairs, "anything?" Chad shook his head, and opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden they heard, "I'm over here you big dummies!"they looked toward Troy's office, uh oh they both thought simutaneously. fast walking over to the boy, but as soon as they got within 5 feet, they both slipped and landed on their backs. Zac laughed and ran towards the office door and just before he closed it, he smiled and said, "don't you know a kid always wins agaisnt two idiots." Sharpay hissed, "That's it, I'm calling Troy.." Chad stopped her, "No, we have to do this for Troy...come on shar..." she sighed once more, "fine, but they better be almost done."

Troy and Gabriella were done at the carnival, and Troy and Gabriella got into the car, the drove back to Troy's Mansion.

**(Inside) **

"ok, Troy and Gabriella will be here any minute." Chad said, Sharpay looked at Zac, "ok listen you little monster.." Chad cleared his throat, "gentle word shar, gentle words." Sharpay glared, "fine." she looked at zac, "sweet little angel, I won't tell your mommy that you've been a bad boy for me because Troy likes your mommy so much...but next time, when I have to watch you, your being good...do I make myself clear." Sharpay said, Zachary nodded with an evil smile, "Crystal." The door opened to find Troy and Gabriella, "were back." Troy said with a big smile showing everyone they had a good time, and so did Gabriella. "I'm taking that the date went well?" Chad said and they both nodded, "yes." Gabriella nodded. "Zachary, have you been good for sharpay?" Gabriella lifted him up, 'yes mommy...I love sharpay, she's a good babysitter.." he smiled, Gabriella looked at sharpay, "Thank you.." Sharpay smiled back, "no problem." Troy smiled, "Hey gabs, I'll drive you two home..since it's late.." Gabriella smiled, "why thank you." When they pulled up to her apartment, Troy walked her to the door, she let Zachary in and he ran to his room, Gabriella turned to Troy, "I had an amazing time tonight Troy.." she smiled, "you were amazing." Gabriella walked into her apartment, but she didn't close the door right away as she sat Zac on the floor; he ran to the couch that was also the bed that him and his mom shared. gabriella turned toward the door, "thanks again Troy...I had a lot fun tonight." Troy smiled, leaning in slightly, "I'm glad you did." his lips gently touched hers in a chaste kiss, Gabriella moaned lightly into the kiss but pulled away much too soon for Troy's liking. "Thanks again..." she said, hr lips were swollen from the kissing, and Troy's were the same way. "Uhm I'd love to go out again, sometime." Gabriella smiled with a nod, "me too...but let's take things slow...do you understand?" she wrapped her arms around him, Troy nodded, "Absolutely." he pecked her lips, "Troy, you do know if Your gonna be with me, your gonna have to accept Zachary...?" Troy nodded, "I love him already.." Gabriella looked at him strangely, whiched caused him to laugh slightly. "Sharpay and Chad are horrible liars, but I don't tell them that..." She lifted her head and smiled slyly, "Zac made a mess of things didn't he?" Troy nodded, "But it wasn't a big mess. just a bit of fun that a 4 year old would have." Gabriella chuckled, "Believe me Troy, Zachary is smarter than your average four year old." Troy smiled, "That's why I'm crazy about him..." he leaned forward to her ear, "and you...I'm crazy about you...and I want you in my life.." Troy whispered sending chills down her spine, and she smiled, "ok Mister Bolton...you got me.." he smiled and pushed her against the wall gently and kissed her passionately. he let go of her swollen lips and he put his thumb to her bottom lip tracing it, "I'll stop by China Wok tomorrow to see you.." he pecked her lips, and she smiled and nodded, "ok..goodnight Troy.." "goodnight Gabriella." and with that, he left. it was the perfect night, and it was a perfect ending.


	4. Chapter Four

He tapped the wheel impatiently, the light seemed like it wouldn't change anytime soon, he nearly growled. "Come on come on..." he growled, stepping on teh gas pedal when it had finally turned green. "Finally!" His wheels screeched loudly as he drove to the familiar chinese restaurant, he's been away from New York for so long, he was worried that he'd forget where to find her. But, driving over the border it all came back to him. He was going to be with his son...whether the boy's mother liked it or not.

Gabriella just finished taking people's orders, and she went up front and gave the cook their orders, and Troy came in, "hey.." he smiled, she smiled back, "hey.." she pecked his lips, "how is my beautiful Girlfriend doing?" he smiled holding her close, "she's doing just fine." she giggled, and she took him to his booth, "I'll let the cook know your order.." she smiled and she went up front writing down some stuff. she didn't notice that somebody came in and she ignored it, then a famillar voice spoke, "wow, you haven't changed a bit gabi.." she froze, her heart stopped, she looked up to see the one that broke her heart, the one who hurt her, the one who raped her..." H-Hunter? what are you doing here?" she gulped, "I came to see my son...and you.." he smiled coming closer. Gabriella gulped, "Listen, I don't want you near Zac, ok...were doing fine just on our own, we don't need you...I don't need you.." she turned from him, and he grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her around, he held her wrist down, she whimpered in pain, "Listen good you little slut, I'm gonna see my son...rather you like it or not.." he whispered, she cried, "please let me go..your hurting me!" she cried trying to get out of his grasp. Troy noticed this, he seemed to appear out of no where and grab Hunter's meaty wrist, his blue eyes that were usually bright and lively had gone dark. "I advise you to leave her alone..." Hunter chuckled, "or what wimp?" he yanked his wrist away from Troy's grasp and swung a fist in his direction, clipping Troy in the lower part of his jaw. He staggered backward, and nearly fell. "Troy!" Gabriella screamed, moving to go to him, but Hunter grabbed her elbow again. "You're gonna take me to my son slut," he growled in her ear. Gabriella silently cried, Tory stood up again but this time jumped on Hunter's back. Which in turn caused him to let go of Gabriella.

Troy punched him in the face, they began rolling on the floor punching the crap out of each other, "Troy! Hunter! please stop!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. then the boss came out and pulled them apart, "Break it up, Break it up." The Chinese lady looked at Troy, "Mister Bolton, please take a seat and calm down...your dinner is almost done.." she turned to hunter, "I advise you too leave my Restaraunt.." "or else.." Hunter chuckled, "or I'll call the cops and they will remove you themselves." Hunter glared at gabriella, "This isn't over Gabriella...I know where you live...this isn't over.." he shouted, Gabriella had tears rolling down her face. Troy walked over to Gabriella, taking her possessively and protectively, but at the same time he stood in front of her; "Over my dead body!" Hunter smiled and tightened his hands into fists, "That can be arranged..." he looked at Gabriella, and barred his teeth as he walked out. Troy relaxed slightly, gabriella leaned into him and cried into his shoulder, Troy hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay Brie..." he breathed, "let's go sit down..." Gabriella nodded silently and let him take her to a booth, "You're bleeding," Gabriella said after a minute of silence.

"It's fine...that's not important, are you okay? did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly, he examined her, she shook her head, "n-no... he..he just threatened me is all.." she trembled, and looked at Troy, "I...I don't want you to get involved Troy...this is my mess..." "You're my girlfriend Brie," Troy said, taking her hand. "and I won't let anything or one hurt you." Gabriella felt the tears come back, "I just don't want him to hurt me again Troy." Troy squeezed her hand in reassurance, "and he won't...like I said, 'over my dead body'-" "Troy, you don't know Hunter...he-he's been in jail...for murder, that's why he raped me...I witnessed him do it and he needed to keep me quiet." "Brie," troy said moving over to her and hugging her close. "it's fine...I can handle him, and as for you and Zac...I would love it if you guys came to live with me for safety." Gabriella looked at him, his eyes pleading. She nodded, "Okay." "Great" he smiled, "let's go.." he stood up lifting her with him.. "Troy I can't leave work.." she said, Troy smiled, "don't worry...I'll handle it.." they walked over to the sweet chinese lady who was the manager, and she agreed that she could have the rest of the day off. Troy took Gabriella back to his mansion, and they walked inside, "Troy...Can I tell you something..." she asked nervously, her back pushed against the counter of his kitchen. "anything brie.." he cupped her cheeks with his hands, looking into her Hershey brown eyes, "I've fallen...I've fallen inlove with you Troy Bolton...you stole my heart...I- I know we've only known eachother a little over a month...probably not even that, but there's always love at first sight right?...and I understand if you dont' feel the same, but I just had to tell you...I love you Troy..." Troy captured her lips in his, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned lightly into the kiss and put her hands on his chest, Troy pulled away only a centimeter and smiled, "I've been unable to get you out of my mind since I first saw you..." Gabriella giggled, reattaching her lips to his. Suddenly, "EW!" they jumped apart to see Sharpay standing there with her pink sunglasses over her eyes as if they'd fallen from her head in shock and her mouth open. "If you're gonna suck each other's faces off please call me before I come over!" Tory sighed, rolling his eyes, "Pay, it's not like you call before you come over anyway." Sharpay shrugged, "yeah your right, but anyways, I am gonna leave, I was wondering if chad had stopped by here?" Troy shook his head, "Haven't seen him.." he said in a rush so she would leave, "fine, enjoy your little make out." she smirked and left. Gabriella giggled, and smiled at Troy, "Troy...I want you.." she whispered.

Troy smiled, reattaching his lips to hers and put his hands under her backside and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat her on the counter. She moaned lightly when his hands lightly tickled her sides with feaherlight touches, and his lips trailed kisses along her neck. Her hands roamed from his shoulders to the front of his chest where the buttons were, she undid the first button. "Troy..." second button. "Brie..." third button. "Troy..." Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe I need some sleep, I've got a sick obsession...Gabriella's cellphone played loudly through the kitchen, causing them to pull apart. "Uhm..." she said, grabbing her cellphone and jumping from the counter, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulders as she hit the green talk button and said a polite 'hello?' "Hey Gabs it's me chad, Is Troy there, he won't answer his phone.." Chad said, Gabriella smiled, "yeah, his right here, hold on...Troy it's chad.." Troy groaned and grabbed her cell phone, "yes chad, what is it?" he asked annoyed, he was just about to show Gabriella how much he loved and cared for her. "when sharpay was there did she seem..pissed?" he asked, "yes, very pissed, can I go now..." Troy asked annoyed, "wow...who peed in your rice crispies..?" Troy hung up and sat the phone on silent and looked at Gabriella. "Let's go upstairs to my room...no interuptions...just us.." Gabriella smiled, liking the idea and was about to agree when her eyes went to the clock that was on the stove. "Maybe some other time...I have to pick up Zac from preschool in five minutes and it's at least a 24 minute walk." Troy sighed, and tightened his hold on her. "Okay, some other time, but you got to promise me that you'll be mine for the night...tonight." Gabriella smiled, "Tonight...Tonight I'm all yours...but I really have to get going, I'll bring Zac here... wait whose gonna watch him?" she asked, Troy smirked, "Chad and Sharpay." he simply said, "If you can get them too." she giggled, "I"ll see you tonight." she giggled and pecked his lips. "Brie...I love you.." he spoke soflty, she smiled, "I love you too Troy..." and with those words she left, and Troy smiled, he knew tonight was gonna be a good night.

Hunter watched from a distance, his gray hoodie was up on his head and his dark sunglasses were on as he watched Gabriella leave that house and walk off in the direction she did. He didn't follow her, no he had differently plans; nothing special, no weapons, just delivering a warning to pretty boy blue eyes. Gabriella walked the streets of New York, It was cold and windy, and she kept hearing sounds coming from Alleys behind her. She knew she wasen't suppose to be walking alone, but she just had to get to the preschool. With Troy, he was playing on his cell phone, then he heard a knock on the door. He couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face as he put the game on pause and placed his Iphone on the table and went tothe door, "Back already?" he called, another knock. He frowned, suddenly feeling an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. Then a high pitched voice came in, but he knew it was a man because no girl sounded like that. "little pig little pig let me come in..." Troy gulped, taking a step away from the door. Not making a sound, it didn't take long ot figure out who it was, because in a deeper voice - familiar and angry, like at the chinese restaurant- He spoke again. "No? Then I'll huff and puff...and shoot my way in!" the crack of two gun shots ran through Troy's ears as he ran to the hall the closet and closed the door. Trying to steady his heavy breathing. Hunter busted the door down, and looked around, "come out pretty boy...you said over your dead body...I'm making it happen..." he smirked holding the gun around too shoot. Troy was breathing heavy and trying to keep quiet. Hunter heard his breathing, and he opened the door, and he chuckled, "what a whimp.." he smirked, "Stay away from her! break her heart! tell her you don't love her... and I won't shoot your brains out.." He's never been more scared - of course not counting that one time his dad held him by ankles off the side of the Freemont bridge until he cried (hell, until he freaking wet himself), this went in the same boat as that expierence had been. Troy stared wide eyed into the barrel of the colt.45 hand gun, his breathing even deeper but he couldn't keep himself from saying this comment. "I guess you don't understand sarcasm then." Hunter scowled, grabbing Troy by the throat and pinning him agaisnt the wall, "you will stay away from her you little son of a-mother!" Troy had kicked him where the sun don't shine and there fore Hunter let go of Troy's throat and accidentally dropped the gun to grip his 'boys'. Troy picked up the gun and managed to run into his office and lock the door.

With Gabriella,she texted Troy to tell him she was on her way, and that she was almost there. Gabriella walked up the steps of his mansion smiling, and she knocked on the door, no repsonse. "Troy?" she knocked on the door, Troy heard her knocking, and he needed to get to her. Gabriella decided to call him. she dialed his number and called him. "Brie?" he said, leaning against t he door of his office, still breathing slightly heavy. Gabriella crinkled her brow in worry "Troy, are you okay?" "Yah I'm fine...look just don't come near the mansion yet-" "Troy, I'm already here-" "WHat?" "yeah, I"m outside knocking on the door, I'm gonna come in ok.." "Gabi no.." before he could speak she hung up and walked in. there was no one in sight, "Troy?" she looked around confused, and then she was sent to the floor, Hunter was ontop of her, "Get Off Of Me! Let me Go! Please let me go!" she pleaded. he began kissing her all over, she whimpered in tears, "stop it! let me go!" she screamed. "Hold still bitch!" Hunter yelled, Zac was crying loudly, he had run toward the closed office doors. He hated seeing his mom like this, he couldn't under stand why he woke up to his mom silently crying at night. he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped and looked up, it was Troy who put a finger to his lips and then ran to the scene and jump on Hunters back like he did at the chinese restaurant. Zac, felt something inside of him, something...bad. Looking around inside the office, he saw somethign shiny and shaped like a weird L. He picked it up, it was heavy (but it reminded him of his water gun at the apartment, maybe it worked the same way?) he walked briskly from the office and back out to where the bad man was. His mom had scrambled away but the bad man had her ankle, Troy was still on his back, but had turned him on his left side so Hunter's stomach was facing Zac. Taking a deep breath, he pointed the gun and without hesitation...pulled the trigger at Hunter's stomach. There was a loud earsplitting crack, the scene before his little eyes seemed to freeze and Gabriella couldn't make a sound-not even when she saw the blood slowly poor from his belly button. She yanked her ankle away and Troy slowly let go of his neck. "Wh-what happened Troy?" gabriella asked in a shaky explained everything to her, and he hugged her and held her close, zac tugged on his mother's dress, "Mommy, who was that man?" Gabriella held her tears in, and looked at Troy, "Should I tell him?" "That's up to you," Troy said, rubbing Gabriella's shoulder soothingly. Gabriella opened her mouth to tell him, but something entirely different came out when she saw what her son held in his hand. "Zachary where'd you get that gun?" "I found it...and i shot the man.." Zac stammered, "he was hurting you...I was scared...I didn't wanna lose you mommy.." Gabriella hugged him tightly and rubbed his head, "I love you Zachary."she kissed his forhead, "I love you mommy.." he hugged her. Gabriella looked at Troy and mouthed, "I can't.."

Troy nodded and scooted closer to the mother and son, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and his other arm around Zac's small body. It felt naturall to him, he'd been in a crappy family and when he ranaway, he made a vow to himself that if he were to have a family, he'd never be his father. Not ever. Troy sighed, his eyes moving towards Hunter, his body was convulsing and his breathing was labored as he gripped his stomach. Troy sneered, moving slowly over to him. Gabriella looked at where he was going, she gasped, "Troy don't" Troy stopped, and looked back, "I have too." he grabbed the gun and shot Hunter 4 times in the chest. Gabriella covered her son's ears as the gunshot went off. Hunter was dead... and troy went over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and her son..it was over...or was it over... it was over for hunter...but what about Troy's secret.


	5. Chapter Five

It was a rainy day, Troy and Gabriella had the day to themselves... Gabriella's Mother came in to town and wanted to take Zachary to stay with her while her and Troy had some time alone. They were sitting on the couch, and Troy played with her curls, "so.. tell me about your life.." Troy smiled, "I wanna know everything..." he smiled.. Gabriella blushed, "I was born on December 14th.. my dad died when I was 3 by a drunk driver... I don't remember him that much..." she looked down, "oh brie," Troy felt bad for asking that, "It's ok..." she smiled then continued, "I went to East High in Alberqurque... and that's were I met Hunter...we dated started dating our Junior year...he started out like a sweet guy...like you... then he started abusing me, and hitting me..." she cried. "I was going to run to the police and tell them what happened...but...he threatened he would beat me, so he raped me...and I ended up pregnant with zac...I told him I was and he told me he didn't want to deal with it, and that zachary was a mistake and he told me to kill him...I didn't want to so he left..." she finished, she was in tears now. Troy tightened his hold around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "He sounds like a dick." he said against her hair, Gabriella chuckled lightly, crawling on top of him and propping her head up on her arms. "What about you?" Troy stared at her, she continued, "I want to know about you...all about you."Troy waited a minute, he at first thought she was joking and then she said 'all about you..' he mentall cursed. he had forced himself to not relive every single moment of his god forsaken childhood. He sighed, sitting up and adjusting Gabriella so she was still sitting on his lap. "What's wrong?" she asked, Troy opened his eyes and opened his mouth. "Brie...come on, I need to show something." he moved her off his lap, and stood, reaching out his hand. Gabriella took it and stood, "Where are we going?" "To see my ...past ghosts...I keep them locked in the attic."

Troy led Gabriella up to the Attic and he took out this trunk and opened it. Gabriella was confused, and Troy just stared at the trunk, "go ahead...look at it.." he spoke, Gabriella got down on her knees and digged through the trunk. she found bandages that were his... she then realized that he had used these bandages more then once. she kept looking through it, and she looked at him confused, "why are you showing me these?" Troy got down on his knees, his hands trembling but he stuffed them in his pockets as he just stared at the bandages in the trunk. His eyes darkening to a navy blue and taking his mind back to his childhood. "Be-because..." he said, wow this was hard. Not even Sharpay or Chad knew this about him...he's never told a soul to anybody. "Because this is all about my past...every single detail; this," he pulled out an icepack with a blood bandage, his eyes still miles away and voice talking as if on autopilot. "this what I used to heal a burn that my dad caused by putting hand on an oven burner...I was 12." Gabriella gasped, she looked into his eyes, "Oh Troy...your dad...he abused you?" she felt tears coming to her eyes, "My mother too...they abused me for years... from when I was five...they abused me and tortured me for years... My father, he held me over a bridge... making me think he was gonna drop me... they did so many horrible things that I never want to relive again...when I was seventeen I ran away from them and worked very very hard to become successful...and I did..." Troy explained himself.. Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Troy.." she hugged him and held him tight, "I am so sorry...I wish I could help you forget...I wish I didn't make you tell me...I am so sorry...I am so stupid.." she blamed herself for even making him remember one detail of his past. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and they just sat there, "it's not your fault Brie...you wanted to know," his voice was distant, and the emotion that he swore he would never feel over his past came back to him. Tears welled in his eyes and his throat became thick when he spoke, "you-you're the first to know about this." gabriella looked at him, "really?" Troy nodded mutely, afraidh is voice would give way to the sobs that he thought he'd locked away like the stuff in this trunk. Gabriella sniffled, "I won't tell anyone...I swear.." she gave him a comforting smile, and he then kissed her with passion, he wanted to feel love right now, he was vulnerable, he need to feel her love for him, and he wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much he didn't wanna lose her.

They ended up in his bedroom. Troy pushed her against his solid wall and began kissing her from the neck down to her chest. Gabriella loved the feeling of him all over her. Her hands worked with finesse, she undid his shirt and slipped it onto the floor. He was shirtless, then he slipped his hands under her camisole and pushing it over her head. Next thing they knew they were both on his bed; Gabriella in her black bra and her red panties, Troy in his blue plaid boxers. "Troy..." Gabriella moaned heavily, lolling her head back when she felt his lips make a trail down to her chest and then her belly button. "Say it again..." he mumbled agaisnt her skin. "My name...say it again." his fingers found the edge of her panties, folding the edge down and sliding them between her folds. She moaned loudly, "Oh Troy!" He smiled and moved his lips to kiss her neck, but she captured his lips and moved her hips along his fingers. Her hands sliding down his boxers till they were around his ankles, he kicked them off, Troy slid her panties off and her bra was throne somewhere, if Troy had a dog, he'd bring the bra back like it was a frisby. An hour later, Troy and Gabriella lay on the bed under the covers, Gabriella lay her head on his chest, "I can hear your heart beat Troy." she said with a smile. Troy smiled, "It's beating for you gabi..." Gabriella blushed and looked up at him with her chin on his chest, she then pecked his lips. she layed her head back onto his chest and he stroked her hair. she smiled as he did this. she soon enough fell asleep in his arms. Troy smiled softly and he wrapped cover around her naked body and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forhead, "sweet dreams brie." and he let sleep take over him.

...

"Gramma" Zac said, "can I go see mommy and Twoy?" his grandma, laina Montez, looked at him from the tray of sugar cookies that she was pulling out of hte oven. She smiled, "you really like him don't you?" Zac nodded, "Well, after you eat your vegetables we can, how's that sound?" Zac pouted, "me hate vegetables." Laina smiled, "I bet Troy would want you to eat your vegetables...wouldn't he?" she smiled, Zac nodded, "fine..." he began eating his brocoli..."yuck.." he made disgusting sound and the look, Laina laughed.

...

Troy woke up to find Gabriella gone. he paniced, he got up and put a T-Shirt on over his boxers and ran down the stairs. he sighed of relief, he saw her fixing a snack, she smiled at him, "hey." she began pouring some cereal into the bowl, "I hope you don't mind, I just wanted a snack.." He smiled, and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her temple. "You scared me..." Gabriella laughed and turned around, her breath smelling of peanut butter and grape jelly. "I'm sorry Blue Eyes," She said teasingly, running her hands under his shirt and swirling her finger around his belly button. Troy groaned, "that is not fair...you're teasing." Gabriella gasped, "Troy.. would I do such a thing?" she tried to hide her smirk, and he chuckled, "yes you would...your a tease.." she giggled, and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms aroud his neck, he lifted her up onto the counter as they shared a passionate kiss, and Gabriella pulled away from him, "now that's teasing right there..." she smirked. "All's fair in love and war," Troy said huskily, wrapping his arms around her kissing her again, then his hands sneakily pulled the sandwich from her hand and put the PB&J between them, Gabriella gasped, "Troy!" Troy chuckled, "PB&J...my favorite.." Gabriella smirked and tried to jump down from the counter, but Troy held her in place with his hips. "I don't think you're going anywhere..." "what do you plan on doing with me?" she giggled and tried to pretend to be scared, he chuckled, "I'm thinking about taking you back into my bedroom and showing you how much I love you all over again." gabriella giggled, "ok...that sounds nice- omg Troy look! over there on your patio. Britney Spears!" she gasped Troy turned to his patio, "Where?" he asked looking and Gabriella jumped off the counter and took the sandwhich from him, "nowhere." she smirked walking away from him. "Oh no you don't Montez!" He laughed chasign after her, she squealed and ran into the living room hiding herself in the coat closet and holding her breath to keep from laughing. "gabriella..." Troy said in a sing song voice, "come out come out..." she slowly opened the door and quietly snuck up on Troy, jumping on his back and yelling 'GOTCHA!' they fell onto the floor and they began laughing and Troy rolled ontop of her, "Now you've got nowhere to run.." he smirked, gabriella laughed, "ok, ok... but go easy on me.." she giggled and he smiled, "oh no my sweetheart, your being punished." he lifted her up and took her to his bedroom and only Troy and Gabriella knew what happened in that bedroom.


	6. Chapter Six

"Sharpay, remind me again, why don't we ever call Troy when we come over?" Chad asked, Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled her sunglasses atop her head like a headband. "because, he would say 'no' and I want to see my brother from another mother." Chad smirked, and facepalmed his head, "babe, Shar, don't talk like that..." "I can talk how I want so ner!" Sharpay said, slamming the car door and walking into the mansion uninvited. "TROYSIE POO!" she yelled, walking up the stairs and seeing his bedroom door closed. "Lazy ass." she mumbled and walked to the door, opening the door and saying something along the lines of, "Wake up sleepy he-OH MY GAWD!" she saw Troy and Gabriella tangled up into each other with the sheets and covers messed up. Sharpay's mouth dropped, Chad came in, "what are you yelling abou- OH MY GOD!" his mouth dropped, Troy woke up from the yelling he yawned and he rubbed his eyes and saw them, "what the- what are you two doing here!" he was mad cause they came over uninvited. "we wanted to see you.." Sharpay started, "but chad said that we should come on over, and I said that we should call first but he said no, so it's mostly chad's fault." Sharpay said. "What?" Chad said, "babe, I said that we should call you said that-" "See what i put up with Troy, he always does this...I swear it's the chocolate he eats." She crossed her arms over her chest and Troy scowled at the both of them, Gabriella woke up, "what's going on- Oh My!" she grabbed the sheets and held them tight to her chest as she sat up. "What are you doing here?" "That's the million dollar question isn't it?" Troy asked, not taking his scowl off of them. Chad cleared his throat, "well uh...we'll just go...to uh...down stairs." Chad pulled sharpay with him downstairs, and Troy sighed, and smiled at Gabriella, "you know, you don't have to cover yourself up, your very attractive." Gabriella blushed, "Yeah, but I'm not gonna show my body to everybody.." "Then I have nothing to worry about." he smiled kissing her on the lips. "let's get dressed and go pick up zac." she smiled, they got up and went downstairs.

...

Gabriella and Zac went to go spend some time with Gabriella's Mother. Troy was out buying a Birthday Presents for Gabriella, and also buying her and Zac some christmas presents. he decided to stop at starbucks to get some coffee and then head back home to wait on Gabriella and Zac. he got his coffee and went and took a seat. then a Tall Man came and sat down beside him, "Hi Troy..you've grown up so much." the man smiled at Troy. he stiffened, knowing that voice anyway, he hadn't forgotten. "Hi...Jack." he didn't care, but the man that had given him life wasn't his father, he certainly didn't act like one. "Oh come on, it was years ago...let it go." Troy's grip tightened on his coffee and stood up, picking up the bags that he had with him by the table. "I got to go." he turned to leave, but Jack's voice caught him. "I know about her you know...it won't last." Troy slowly turned, his eyes hardening and turning near blackness. He bit his lip, Jack smiled as he stood up, "this girl your with...it won't last...a relationship with a money seeking whore never lasts." "You don't talk about her like that." he said, gritting his teeth and trying not to pummel his 'father' right now. But...luck wasn't on his side, the coffee in his cup had left and collided with Jack's face. Jack growled and was gonna hit troy but saw people staring at them, the room became silent, Jack smirked, "Keep a good eye on her...I would love to know what she feels like...how does she feel Troy? is she any good?" jack smirked walking pass him, "I guess I'll find out soon."

Troy turned to him, and chased after him, "what did you say!" he asked, more like a demand, Jack smirked and chuckled, "I asked you how does she feel? I mean, is she any good in bed? I would like to know before Its my turn." he smirked crossing his arms. Troy growled, and everything that happened next was a blur because next thing he knew was he being pulled away from his father by two cops that the owner of Starbucks had called, his father was being restrained by one as well; his face streaming with blood and his face was black blue. Jack looked worse than Troy, because Troy only had a black eye and a swollen lower lip. "I'll kill you!" Troy yelled, "Stay away from her!" jack only laughed, "your always a weak one Troy...always letting your emotions get in the way, that was your mothers downfall." he tried to run at him, but the cop holding him back stopped him. "Easy son!" the cop said, tightening his hold on Troy's shoulders. Troy was seeing red, and he had fire in his veins boiling his blood and turning his skin red and warm. "Stay away from her you fat ass! Stay away from her!"

His dad only smirked and laughed, "We'll be seeing each other really soon Troy." The cop pushed him out of the mall, and Troy was angry, he was didn't know what his dad was planning to do to Gabriella, but he knew that he had to protect her... he couldn't let anything happen to her, he promised her that, and he is gonna keep that promise, no matter what it takes.

...

Troy arrived home to find Gabriella texting on the couch as Zac played with his toys. Zac looked up and saw Troy, "Twoy!" he ran up to him and hugged him, "Hey buddy..." he spoke softly smiling at him. "what happened to your eye?" Zac asked, Gabriella looked at him and gasped, "Troy what happened?" she walked over to him. Troy looked at Zac, "Zac, won't you go play in your room while me and your mommy talk." Zac nodded and went up to his room, "Troy, what happened? did someone hurt you?" Gabriella asked concern walking up closer to him looking up at him with her Beautiful brown orbs. "my dad..." Troy said, "I saw him..and he started talking about you like...like you were a piece of meat." Gabriella gasped, but otherwise didn't say a word. Troy looked at her, "Brie, I'm not going to let anything or anyone especially him hurt you...I won't. He can hurt me...but he will never hurt you or Zac." he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, Zac was watching from the top of the stairs, being ever so quiet. Who were they talking about?

Later that night, Troy had asked Gabriella for her and Zac to share his room while he slept on the couch. He told her to keep the door locked and do not come out unless he says otherwise just in case something happened or was happening, Gabriella nodded, happy to oblige if it meant protecting her son. Troy couldn't sleep at all, his fingers were twitching and his eyes were buzzing all around him, his hand squeezed his hold on the gun that had been in the house since the 'Hunter' incident. He gulped, and closed his eyes, paying attention to every little thing around him. Trying to see if anything was different, like a kid play Ispy, what's there but does not belong. there was scratching on the door, he stood up immediately and gripped the gun tightly in his hand. He walked toward the door, slowly and leaned to peek out the window. But he didn't open it, he saw a silhouette of a person, bulky and well lean. He gulped and trained his eyes to focus. Troy gulped, his body against the door, he opened the door to find Chad standing there. Chad jumped, "oh my god! troy put the gun down! it's just me!" he put his hands up in the air, Troy sighed of relief, "sorry man, I thought you were somebody else." he said as chad walked in and he shut the door. "Who were you expecting?" Chad asked with his eyebrow raised. Troy sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "My Father..." Chad froze, "you mean, the one that abused you..?" "No, The one that loved me and we were a happy little family, of course the one who abused me..." Troy ran his hand through his hair.

Chad held up his hands in surrender, "well geez, put it down..." Troy put it down but didn't let go of it. He was still tense, Chad sensed this and tried to get him to let go of the gun, but Troy tightened his grip. "I'm not letting go of it Chad," Troy said curtly, looking every but at his friend, he felt like every particle in his body was a lit stick of dynamite and he'd blow up at any second. Chad cleared his throat, "Troy listen...uh maybe you and your father need to talk-" "There ain't no way no how I'm 'talking' with that man!" Troy yelled, but it was a harsh whisper. "But-" "Chad, the only way I'll talk with him is if I have this gun aimed at his empty chest..." Troy said, seethingly, his voice cold. The grandfather clock in the kitchen tolled the hour. it was 11:55pm. "What are you doing here anyway?" his tone was annoyed and Chad raised his eyebrows at him, "wow...who pissed on your crab cakes?" Troy sighed, "How would you feel if somebody was planning on hurting the people you love the most? the ones who you do anything for.. the ones you would die for? I can't even imagine waking up to find Gabriella not there next to me.. it makes me crazy even if she's gone for an hour... his tortured me in the past, but this would just kill me if he layed on finger on them! I have to protect them! I made a promise to her, and I am gonna keep it." Troy said keeping his grip on the gun, Chad sighed, "ok, ok I understand, I'll talk to you tomorrow...good luck.." and with that chad left the house, Troy ran his hand through his hair then Gabriella slowly came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his neck and back with gentle kisses. "Your stiff," she said gently, taking her hands and kneeding his back gently. He groaned and sighed, "yeah I know...it's just I want to protect you and Zac. I promised you." Gabriella stopped kneeding and walked around him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I trust you Troy." she said so surely, her whole heart was on those words. He smiled, "I've waited to hear those words." Gabriella smiled, her eyes twinkling brightly in the dim lighting. "I...love you Troy Bolton. And I'm sorry if it's too soon to say that but its true...I really do love you." Troy smiled at her and kissed her with passion. "Brie, we had already said that to each ohter, but I love you too...so much.." he held her in his arms, she smiled, "I'm getting butterflies, and chills..."

He wrapped an arm tight around her, his grip loosening slightly on the gun, that is until...bang! bang! Troy tightened his grip once more and got in front of Gabriella. His whole body tensing, "Brie...get in the room, keep you and Zac safe." "What about you?" Troy kissed her gently, but at the same time oh so passionately, "I'll be fine..." Gabriella nodded and ran briskly (but silently) up the stairs and closing the bedroom door behind her. Troy gulped and went to the door, not opening it but leaning to see out the window. What he was like stepping into a memory that he didn't want to relive, his father's face, angry and twisted. He gulped again and pointed the gun toward the door. Troy was going to pull the trigger then he heard Gabriella's blood curling scream and a gun-shot, he heard Zac scream mommy a thousand times, Troy looked at his dad, his dad was gone. Troy ran up the stairs quickly and tried opening the door, "Zac! Gabriella! Open the door!" Troy's Father and his Uncle was both in the room, holding Gabriella against the floor, tears were silently falling from her eyes. his dad opened the door, and held the gun towards Troy, Troy saw Gabriella laying on the floor, and his uncle sitting on her. tears were slowly falling from her eyes, and Zac was curled up in the bed crying. Troy felt his vision blur, and black spots dance in his vision. He wanted to do something, his dad turned away and to his uncle, aka Jack Bolton's brother, "Hey Emilio, let me take a knack at her...I want to see what she feels like." That was enough to make Troy pounce, and Jack's back was turned, Troy silent pounced, but Emilio used his gun to shoot. Troy went down, and took his father with him, gripping his side. "Ah...shiiii." he mumbled, feeling blood soak through his shirt, Gabriella screamed and Zac cried louder, running over to Tory, but Emilio grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "You're not going anywhere kid." Gabriella looked at Troy and her son, Emilio still sat on top of her, but there was one flaw in his position, and that flaw was his downfall. She brought her knee up and with all her might, she 'whammed' it into his 'danger' zone. He fell to side immediately and she got up on to her feet grabbing Zac and running over to Troy.

Gabriella sat down beside Troy, "oh my god, Troy...are you ok?" she asked, applying pressure on the wound. Troy softly smiled, "Brie...I'm fine..." tears were falling from his eyes, "I'll go get help." she was about to leave but he stopped her, "No." "but your hurt." she cried, and Troy caressed her the side of her face, "If something happens to me, I want you and Zac to have all my money, and this house..." she shook her head, "Troy please don't talk like that.." she whispered, and she leaned her head down to his chest to feel his heartbeat, "your heart is still beating...your gonna make it Troy." she buried her face into his chest, then Troy's dad came up behind her, she didn't see him, but Troy did. "Brie..." Troy breathed, looking behind her at his father, everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. Jack grabbed Gabriella by the shoulder, throwing her back, and growling out his next words, "you little bitch," Troy took this opportunity to try to sit up, holding onto his stomach, the blood spilling out. He silently grimaced, as he reached for the gun that had fallen from his hand. He gripped tightly, aiming at his dad's shoulder, but his vision was blurring. He had one shot at this...he pulled the trigger...

His dad doubled over and his eyes shutting weakly, Gabriella was breathing heavy, and she ran over to Troy, "troy please.. let me get help.." she got her phone out and called 911. "911 what's your emergency?" "yes, me and my boyfriend and son were just attacked, my boyfriend is bleeding badly, and I need help, please.." she begged, and they asked her the address and she told them and they sent the ambulance. when they arrived they had asked her what happened, she told them that that Jack and the other man that got away showed up and one of them shot Troy. they took Jack and Troy too the hospital in separate ambulances. Gabriella and her son sat in the back of the ambulance, Gabriella took troy's hand in hers and whispered, "your gonna be ok Troy...your gonna be ok."


	7. Chapter Seven

The sound of heart moniters beeping and lung machines were enough to drive a person to the edge of insanity. Gabriella waited oh so freaking patiently in the waiting room as the operating room worked to get the bullet out of Troy, the doctor's said that 'we are fortunate that the bullet didn't get stuck anywhere else, but it did lodge itself into his spine. He may be paralyzed temporairly after the surgery.' Gabriella was scared, but paralyzed was better than losing him. She looked at Zac who was colouring with another little girl, around his age, possibly older by one year. Her mother had gone to the bathroom, asking Gabriella to watch her.

Gabriella sighed, she was scared for Troy... she loved him, she was hoping that maybe they would get married pretty soon, she didn't wanna lose him. this is one guy that won't run, this is a guy she trust, this is the only guy she has been inlove with deeply, and she didn't wanna lose him. The Doctor came out, and had told Gabriella that he was fine, and that she could go back and see him, but zac would have to stay out here, Gabriella nodded and turned to zac, "baby, stay here, mommy will be back soon." Zac nodded and continued to color, Gabriella sighed and walked into his room, she saw him laying there, she couldn't help but cry, she came over and took his hand, "oh Troy.." Troy groaned heavily, partly because he was under the anethetesia (sp?) Gabriella squeezed his hand. His eyes fluttered slightly, "Brr...Brrrriiee.." it was drawled out as he took a breath while he said it. She looked at him, "Troy, shh it's okay." Troy inhaled a sharpy breath, "Mmmy lllleeeggs, I can't feel my..." Gabriella sighed and lifted his hand to kiss his hand. "The doctor said that paralyzation is temporairy." He groaned again, his breathed labored, but still even as his eyes closed again, his arm flopped to the side and his head lulled to the side. Gabriella ran her hand through her hair, "your amazing, you shine like the stars, you're amazing the beauty you are you came blazing...right into my heart." she sang softly, knowing that he's listening. "I love you Troy."

Troy smiled, and spoke softly, but weakly, "I love you too gabi.." she kissed his lips, and she smiled at him, and he smirked a little, "so, since I am temporary paralyzed...we can't have sex can we?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You almost got killed and your only worried about that you probably can't have sex for awhile?" she giggled and he nodded, "yep." he simply said, "You are unbelievable, you know that?" she smiled. "That's my best quality," he rasped, chuckling but then it turned to a pained groan, he grabbed at his stomach, "I feel like hell..." "Well you look better than that that's for sure..." Gabriella said, "Zac wants to see you, is that okay." Troy looked at her, at first in shock, "He wants to see me?" she nodded, and a smile formed on his lips. "I would love to see him." Gabriella nodded, kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling away. "I'll go get him...stay here-" "Brie, I don't have a choice." Gabriella smiled, "oh yeah, sorry..." she giggled and went outside to see Zac playing with blocks with a little girl, she came over to him and lowered herself down to his level, "you wanna see Troy?" she smiled, Zac nodded with excitement, and he grabbed Gabriella's hand and went into Troy's Room, Zac carefully got onto the bed and smiled, the words that came out of his mouth was shocking, "Hi daddy.." "uhm hey buddy..." Troy said, wincing as he moved his arm to put around Zac's body. Zac smiled and pulled many papers with rainbow coloured scribbles. "I drew you this picture, it's a bunny with wings," he showed Troy a picture of a blue and yellow bunch of scribbles. Then he showed him this next picture, "This one is you and mommy," it was a blue and purple scribble 'hugging' (as Zac had said). Troy smiled, "They are really good, and what about that last one..?" Zac picked up witha pink scribble with yellow on top, he smiled, "That's Sharpay when I tied her up with handcuffs." Troy chuckled, " I wish I could of seen that.." Zac smiled, "I could do it again.." Troy smiled, "no, let's not torture the girl.." he laughed, even though how much he wanted too. Gabriella smiled, and sat down beside them. Zac smiled, "mommy, can I go back to coloring?" he asked her, Gabriella nodded, "of course." Zac smiled, and jumped down and ran to color some more, Gabriella smiled, "he really loves you Troy...he looks up to you as his father..."

"I'm glad," Troy said, looking at his pictures, "This purple scribble totally resembles you." Gabriella looked at it, and smiled and laughed. "Yeah it does...and that green moustache, it matches!" Troy chuckled, grabbing his ribs when he laughed to hard. Gabriella grabbed his hand again, "Thank you...Troy." He looked into her eyes, "your more then welcome brie.." he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Gabriella moaned softly as he took his tongue and traced her lips. Gabriella pulled away, "will you marry me?" Troy leaned his forhead onto hers, he was breathing heavy, and he stared into her eyes, "W-What?" he breathed out, "Will you marry me? I want to be with you Troy...I wanna be with you...unless you don't wanna be marry to me...cause I am sure there is someone much better out there for you...you know forget I said anything, just kiss me." she rambled. Troy smiled, but her question still burned in his brain, but it was a good kind of burning. He touch his lips to hers and Gabriella was eager to respond. Troy outlined her lips with his tongue and she granted entrance, their tongues starting battle. However, the sound of a throat clearing made them pull apart.

It was Gabriella's Mother, she smiled, "umm I didn't mean to walk in..um..i...How are you feeling Troy?" she tried to change this awkwardness feeling, Troy chuckled, "i'm ok, I'm just a little sore." Gabriella felt weird, she was upset that troy didn't give her a straight answer, so she need to get out of there, "Um I'm gonna go check on zac." she quickly rushed out of the room. Gabriella's Mother sensed something was wrong, "Is there something going on?" Troy sighed, leaning his head back on the pillow. His words drawled out and lengthened as he spoke, "Gabriella asked me to marry her..." Laina stood there shocked, her mouth slightly open, as she moved to sit in the chair that her daughter was sitting in previously. Suddenly she smiled and burst out in laughter, Troy looked up suddenly and lifted an eyebrow. "Uhm what's funny about it? It's a very serious question..." Laina smiled and looked at him, "Troy, my daughter is and always has been and will be a stubborn and straight forward woman, she knows what she wants." Troy smiled, "Well it's not like...i'm not flattered...but I'm a traditionalist...and uh," he leaned in slightly and motioned for Laina to do the same. "I was going to ask her yesterday, but...uh...turn of events happened and yeah."

Laina smiled, "Tell me, are you ready to settle down and committee? ready to be a father to that little boy? cause It's hard, I'm not gonna lie, it's hard Troy.. Gabriella has been taking care of him for 4 years. she got a letter from Stanford, one of the most biggest school's worldwide..." her mother looked down, "she really was excited to go." "what happpened? why didn't she go?" Troy asked. "she found out she was pregnant with zac, and Stanford wouldn't accept it...she wanted to go and become a teacher, but instead, she has been working at a Chinese Restaraunt for 4 years of her life because she had to take care of zac...I know I'm making it seem like her life is misrable, but it was before you showed up...I"m just asking, are you ready too settle down, and have a family?" He thought for like, a second before he smiled and the spark returned to his eyes. "Laina, I'm ready...trust me, I fell in love with Zac when I first saw him." Laina smiled, Troy continued, "and if Brie still wants to go to stanford, then she'll go, I can work my company from anywhere, and I can help with Zac. I'll be happy too." Laina smiled, "It's all sounds so great, but Gabriella won't go to Stanford.." Laina laughed lightly, "why not?" Troy asked, "Cause Gabriella is stubborn...she'll say no and say that she needs to take care of Zac...she's stubborn I tell you...stubborn.." "Well so am I," Troy said, Laina smiled, "well that's a battle waiting to happen, Troy marriage is a lot of battles. There's no such thing as 'no man's land'..." "Why are you using war tactics?" Troy asked, Laina laughed again, just then Zac came running into the room, "NANA!" Laina turns to pick him up, "aww there's my little boy." Zac smiled, "I drew a picture.." he lifted it up, and Laina looked at it, and raised an eyebrow, "who is the Blonde Girl with the witch broom and Witch Hat?" "That's Sharpay.." Troy bursted out laughing then held his rib, "ow.. ow..it hurts so much.." Gabriella stood against the door frame sighing. "Momma, can I go with Grandma to the park..pwease mommy!" he begged, Gabriella giggled, "well I can't say no to that face." she lifted him up and kissed him multiple times, "mommy, stop it." he wiped his face, "how dare you wipe mommy's kisses off.." she gasped, and smiled at her mom, "I love you mom, let me know when your coming back." they hugged, "love you too gabi, and I will." and with that Laina and Zac left the room.

Gabriella went to sit beside Troy again, but before she could sit in the chair, Troy grabbed her wrist and pulled a little ways to the bed. "Sit with me." he said, she smiled and sat on the bed, tangling her legs with his and he rested his head on top of hers. It was quiet for a moment, Gabriella looked up at him through her lashes. "I can hear your heart beat." she said, with a smile on her face, Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head, "It beats for you love, it beats for you." She lifted her head and kissed him chastely on the lips, her fingers playing with the button of his jeans. He groaned and grabbed her wrist, pulling away to smile, "I suggest we wait till I'm better okay..." she sighed disappointedly, but smiled anyway, "yeah, but still...we can play games can't we?" Troy smirked, "oh your evil Bolton-" his eyes widened when he caught what he said on his lips, _Did I just say...oh god, I'm sorry-wait why did I just say 'I'm sorry' in my head? _Gabriella's eyes were wide too, and then she let her mouth gape slightly, then she closed her mouth and smiled as she rested her head on his chest, fluttering her eyelashes. "Anything on your mind honey?"

Troy sighed, "I was talking to your mom, and she was telling me some stuff...' Gabriella's eyes widen, "o-oh...um really...like...like what?" she stammered, Troy looked down at her, "That you got accepted into Stanford, and you couldn't go cause you had to take care of zac.." Troy spoke softly, Gabriella sighed and bit the bottom of her lip, "They wouldn't let me get in because I was young and pregnant...they couldn't let pregnant people go to stanford..." Troy sighed, "and other things were brought up as well," Gabriella tilted her to the side, exposing the sweet spot on her neck that Troy loved to kiss. He played a stray curl, "Like what?" Gabriella asked, Troy looked at her, "oh uhm just that, how stubborn you are, how stubborn I can be and...me planning on"-he mumbled the last part, but Gabriella still heard it and didn't say that she heard it. -" asking you to marry me one day." Gabriella's eyes widen, she couldn't believe he was really thinking about marrying her, "R-Really? you want to marry me?" she stammered, Troy nodded, "Gabi...you are the one that I wanna be with, you are the one I want to wake up to every morning...you are the one I want to make love too...your everything to me Gabriella.." she had tears in her eyes, and smiled, "I feel the same way Troy.." Troy smiled, his hands going to the back of her neck, and bringing her up to meet his lips. It was a slow kiss that built into something bigger...something passionate...something...heated. Gabriella moved her legs, so she was straddling him and her arms wound themselves around his neck. He moaned and cursed the fact that he was temporairly paralyzed. damn damn damn. his fingers rested on her hips, they got into their kiss, they didn't notice the doctor come in with a clip board and a nurse behind him with a needle. The doctor cleared his throat.

Troy and Gabriella both pulled away staring at each other for a second, then turning to see a doctor and nurse, "Umm Mister Bolton...It's time for your shot.." The nurse held the needle up, Gabriella's eyes widen, "N-Needle..." she was deadly afraid of needles, if you got one near her she would flip out, "It's gonna help him with him being paralyzed." The Doctor explained, Gabriella whimpered, "I-I don't like needles Troy..I don't like to even look at them..." Troy looked at her, "it's okay," he rubbed her back, "just don't look at them, look at the window." Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes turning her head toward the window, Troy motioned the doctor and nurse forward. He held out his arm, and the beesting prick that came from the shot came and went, the nurse put the only bandaid she had on it, Hello Kitty.

"oh my god, this is so gay.." Gabriella turned and laughed, "aww that is so cute.." she smiled, "aww." Troy laughed, "ha ha very funny.." he looked at the band-aid.."Troy.." she asked, "he looked at her, "yeah brie.?" he replied, "about the earlier question?...do you have an answer?" she blushed as she asked this question. "Well," Troy said, pursing his lips, "it depends on your answer to my question." gabriella pursed her lips, "but you asked the same question, troy laughed, "All the more reason to answer, give me yours and I'll give you my answer. Deal?" Gabriella paused then asked, "but what if I give the wrong answer-" he placed his finger onto her lip, "just answer gabs..." he smiled. and she smiled back and nodded, "Troy Bolton...I will...yes..I will..there, what's your answer?" he smiled, "There was that so hard?" he teased, gabriella rolled her eyes and kissed his finger, "your answer?" Troy answered with out a thought because he knew it was the right one, "yes but on one condition..." "What is it?" "Me you and Zac go to california, and you go to stanford." Gabriella laughed, "ha! I dont' wanna get married that bad.." she laughed. "Oh now I'm hurt Montez," he pouted and turned his head. "I'm wounded...you are gonna kill me," Gabriella giggled, "i just have to take care of Zac-" "I can help with Zac, Brie, my company I can work from anywhere and I would love-" "Troy, I just-" "Your mom said that you're stubborn." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, and smirked, "I get it from her." Troy chuckled, "I'm sure you do Brie...Come on.. please, don't do it for me...do it for yourself, and Zac... " Gabriella sighed, "I don't know Troy..." Troy kissed her lips, "please...you'll regret it someday..." Troy told her, Gabriella sighed, "If I don't do this, will you ever shut up about it?" she giggled. Troy smiled proudly and hugged her against him but not enough to hurt himself further. "Nope." he said, popping the p. Gabriella giggled, "yes, I will..I'll go,, but only because you won't shut up." Troy smiled and chuckled, "legitimate reason."

Gabriella nodded and huffed, "I hate you so much Bolton..." Gabriella giggled, and Troy kissed her with passion..."you love me.." he smiled, "nope, I don't.." she giggled, and he chuckled, then got serious, "I Love you Gabriella." he put one strain of hair behind her hair, "I love you too Troy." and they kissed passionately, and kept kissing, but what Troy didn't know was that Gabriella was hiding something from Troy...but what was it?


	8. Chapter Eight

five days later, Troy was set to leave the hospital, Gabriella had brought him a fresh change of clothes and Zac had been left at Sharpay's and Chad's house. Gabriella kissed him on the lips, "aren't you happy to be going home?" she giggled. Troy laughed, "Yeah," he smiled and pecked her lips lightly, "my legs have some feeling in them." gabriella giggled, noting the innuendo that was being implied there, and she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Troy David Bolton, is that all you can think about right now? Sex?" he shrugged, "well that is my favorite song by nickelback." Gabriella giggled, "well, guess what..I'll reward you when we get home, he smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "you promise?" she giggled and nodded, "Promise.." and pecked his lips. Troy smirked, "I'll hold you to that promise.." he pecked her lips gently once more, but this time Gabriella's mother, Laina, cleared her throat, causing them to jump apart, Troy being in the wheelchair** (doctor's orders, for at least three weeks until he gets full feeling in his legs again.) **rolled back two feet. "Was i interrupting -" "No madre," Gabriella said sarcastically, "Troy y yo somos besar..." she narrowed her eyes at her mother and Laina giggled. and merely shrugged, walking further into the room carrying a book of...wedding details.

About 3 weeks later, Troy was feeling better, and was walking around more. Gabriella was making Breakfest, and Zac got out of the shower. Troy was going through his and Gabriella's room. he was trying to find some clothes, and what he found was a pregnancy test...in Gabriella's drawer. Troy held the pregnancy test in his hand, something twisting in his stomach that was...a mix of pride and doubt. Pride because she was pregnant with his child, and doubt because...why didn't she tell him? Or was she ever going to tell him? He sighed, looking at the test, and seeign the little plus stick out like a pink neon sign. Then his eyes saw something else, it was a book and a ...rubber hose? He picked them both up and examined them both, the book was entitled, 'do it yourself: abortion.

He gripped them both tightly in his hand, his eyes narrowing and tearing up just a bit. He bit his lip as he put the pregnancy test in his left front pocket and the book and rubber tube in the pocket of his blue hoodie. He sighed, trying to control his temper [the only thing that he and his dad share between the two of them] "Brie!" he called, walking into the kitchen and seeing her licking a butter knife that was covered in peanut butter. She looked up, "Oh hey Blue Eyes," she flirtingly, but her smile disappeared when she saw his serious expression. "Is everything all-" "no" he said simply, walking up to her and leaning his arms on the other side of the kitchen island, "no it's not. I found this..." he pulled out the pregnancy test and put it gently on the table, "and then I found this..." he pulled the book and tube out of his hoodie pocket, slamming it on the table. Gabriella suddenly became very interested in the tile pattern on the floor. "I was going to tell you..." "and what about the book Gabriella?" Gabriella looked down at the floor, as tears began to fall from her eyes, she couldn't stop but she bit her bottom lip, "I...I..I didn't want...you too leave...I didn't want you to run away...I thought maybe If I...I...killed our baby...that...that you would never find out...and that...that... you wouldn't leave me...I am so so sorry Troy...I feel real bad...I don't know why I would even think harming our baby in anyway..." she looked down at the floor, she didn't want him to see her cry, she felt like she deserved to die, she didn't deserve Troy...she messed up things big time. Troy sighed, walking around the island and wrapping his arms around Gabriella. His anger fizzling away, "Brie...look at me," he lifted her chin so he could stare into her eyes. Even rimmed and blurred with tears they were beautiful, "I would never run away like that jack ass Hunter. I'd never hurt you like that...but," he sighed and hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I want to know why the thought of actually harming a little life that has yet to live life crossed your mind?" It was silent for a moment, save for Gabriella's sniffling, Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

Gabriella looked down, "I..I don't know Troy...I was just so confused, I paniced...I..I was scared...Hunter started out sweet like you...and he began beating me...and..he...he.. raped me and then left...I was afraid..." she sobbed into his chest as he held her. Gabriella sobbed into his chest, "Troy...I am not syco or anything, I was just so confused, and panicing...then it popped into my mind, and that was the only thing on my mind right then...then I started thinking about Zac...and how I almost lost him one time while I was pregnant with him...then I realized that I wanted this baby...I...I wanted to run away from you...cause like I said...I was scared you were gonna beat me like hunter did...and I was just so scared..." tears were rolling down her cheeks, she didn't look up at him, she just couldn't, she was too ashamed. Troy looked at her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back soothingly. "Gabriella," he said gently, "Look at me, and please listen...I. Will. Never ever EVER hurt you, get that?" she nodded and hugged him tightly, he gently squeezed her and then his hands slid to her stomach, he smiled. "What are you hoping for?" he asked as he leaned away, staring at her still flat tummy. Gabriella smiled softly, "...another boy...I want Zac to have a little Brother to play with him...and I have the perfect name for him too.." she smiled, "and that is?" troy asked, "Troy Jr." she smiled, "what about you? what do you want?" Troy thought for a moment, "A girl." he said, "a baby girl who looks like you and has your stubbornness." gabriella giggled, and wrapped her hands over Troy's, because his hands were still on her tummy. "Which ever we have Troy, I'm glad you won't leave." "where else is better then right here.." he placed his hands on her hips, she smiled, "but we got to make sure that this baby doesn't get more attention then zac.." she giggled.

Gabriella giggled and she rushed over to zac and picked him up, "guess what my little zaccy.." she kissed his nose.. Zac gasped, "Your taking me to Disney World!" he said excitedly, Gabriella giggled, "No baby, but your gonna be a big brother.." she smiled, and Zac pouted and looked at Troy, "Daddy..?" Troy laughed, walking over to the mother and son and kissed Zac on the top of the head. "Yup, so...Brie, I think that we need a ring bearer at the wedding now don't we?" gabriella nodded, "we also need a date...but I kind of have one in mind, I just hope that it's not too soon." Troy looked at her with a smirk and tilted his head to the side, "share with me?" "Uhm, how about a Christmas Eve wedding?" Troy smiled and pecked her lips, "Hey, anything ror you my lovely." she smiled, "Perfect." she bit her bottom lip, and picked up zac, "and you my little spider-man, "she called him that cause he was wearing a spider-man one piece, "you get to be the the ring barrier.." she kissed his forhead, "yuck! mommy, that's gross." Zac giggled, and she smiled, and he ran to his room. Gabriella looked up at Troy, "You think I'm ready for this?" she spoke nervously. Troy sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the tip of her nose. "We've been through hell, the big guy upstairs can vouch for that...but after all we've been through I guess that there's a lot more coming our way-especially with our baby coming...But yes baby, I think we are ready for this. You're ready for this." Gabriella smiled, "I hope your right...before I was alone...and now I have you...and you promise your not gonna run away? even if it gets hard?" she looked up at him with her hershey brown eyes. "I give my word my heart my all," Troy said, Gabriella laughed "what?" Troy asked ,Gabriella looked at him. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" Troy laughed too, "yeah well it was the best I could think of and...Sharpay made me read a cheesy romance sex novel...which by the way, you should read and then we should reanct the 'special' scenes." he wiggled his brows like a cartoon villain. Gabriella laughed harder. she laughed, "really, sex novels? and she "Made you" read it." she giggled and he wrapped his arms around her, "yes she did, I was tortured..." he smiled, and she smiled back softly, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Troy, but when a woman is pregnant, she can't have sexual activity...it's not healthy for the baby.." "I knew that," Tory said, gabriella looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "what! I did...kind of." he mumbled that last part, but Gabriella still heard him, she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "but we can still play and tease..." her hand crept to his stomach and slipped underneath, drawing circles around his navel and making him groan. "That isn't fair..." Gabriella, "Life isn't fair..."she giggled and kissed him passionately,

Troy lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around is waist, leading her to the bedroom. he layed her on the bed and began kissing her all over, she moaned, "Troy...your a tease." she groaned, and he chuckled as he kissed her neck, she then pushed him off, "sorry, that's were we stop.." she pouted, his eyelashes making a curtain to hide the blue of his eyes, gabriella giggled and kissed his nose and his cheeks then his ears. "Life isn't fair puppy," she whispered, Troy looked at her and grabbed her waist before she could escape. "Whoa honey cakes," he said, "puppy?" she giggled and nodded, "yes, puppy..." she giggled, "so now I'm a dog now?" he smirked at her and she giggled, "You sure act like one.." "Oh that's it Montez.." he tickled her, and they were having a great family time.

...

It's been about a month since Troy and Gabriella were finding out about having their baby. Troy was happy, he was finally starting a family of his own, and he sweared that he would never hurt them in any way. Troy was in his office typing up a new idea for a product. and his co-worker Jimmey came in, "what's up Troy.. you almost done.?" he asked taking a seat. Troy sighed, "no, not even close, and I promised Gabriella I would be home in an hour..." he sighed, Jimmey smirked, "how is that hot thing?" he said taking a sip of his coffee, Troy stopped typing, and he looked at him, "what did you just say about her?" he stood up from his chair, and walked over to him, "she's hot dude... no wonder you got her pregnant... isn't she a slut anyway? she had that kid like at what, eighteen.." Troy's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened, "don't say another word agaisnt her..." he hissed warningly, but Jimmey didn't here it. He continued to smirk his cocky smirk and his fingers twitched with every disgusting word that dripped out of his mouth."Dude all I'm saying is that she's definitely got experience and I would love to tap her fine piece of ass.." that did it, Troy seemed to have leaped across his desk like a cartoon character, his hands fisting around Jimmey's shirt and his face snarling like a rabid dog two inches away. "I said 'shut up'!"

Jimmey laughed, "Bolton, I'm suprised you don't have some kind of disease from her... it seems to me she's easy.." Troy pushed him harder against the wall, "It's not her fault! she was raped!" he yelled into his face. "then I guess she's easy then what I thought.." he smirked, he was just asking to be killed, he knew what ticked Troy off. he knew his weaknesses, that blew troy up, he began punching him over and over again. his other Co-Worker came in, "Mister Bolton, there's a-" he paused as he saw the scene. Troy looked up, breathing heavy, and he looked at Jimmey, "Get out of my sight! before I fire you!" he yelled, Jimmey straightened his outfit, and walked out of his office, Troy sighed running his hand through his hair, "Kyle, sorry about that..what is it?" he asked. "There's a cop here to see you, he says that he has some news on your father...I told him that I come and get you straight away...he said it was important.." Kyle his assistant said. Troy's eyes widened as he drew in a sharp intake of breath, "Uh than-thank you Kyle, send him in. " Kyle nodded and left, Troy straightened up his office and his appearence, five minutes later, a stout and short officer came in with another one, by the looks of it the second officer looked like a rookie officer in trainin. "Mr Bolton," the officer said, "I'm Officer Maria Vasquez, and uh I have some news about your father," Troy nodded, "what is it?" Maria sighed, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper, "Hes escaped and he left you a note." Troy took it into his hands, and began reading it,

_Troy,_

_I am escaping this jail, and I am coming after her... this is my chance to hurt you worst then I did before... Her blood everywhere, and her screaming... I am gonna do things to her that I did to you... but much worst...and much more painful...You chose to run away from your fears, and now there back to haunt you... and that includes stealing the one that you love...and that my son is Gabriella Montez... _

Troy looked at the note, and crumbled it up and brought his hands to his head, he started to remember the things he did to him as a child... dangling him off a bridge, and trying to make him think he was gonna drop him...hitting him with a brick over and over until he passed out...tried drowning him in the bath tub, and in the pool... putting his hand on an oven burner. if he did those things to Troy, he could do much more to Gabriella. "Troy, are you alright?" Officer Maria Vasquez asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Troy looked up, his eyes blank, but his nostrils flaring, "I need to go." he said, and without another word, he grabebd his coat and ran not walked nor fast paced power walked but ran full speed to his car and on his way home, broke about 5 traffic laws and ran 6 red lights. "Zac clean up your room," gabriella said, her baby bump showing under the pink camisole and sweater that Sharpay had bought her. Zac pouted, "But I wanna watch Zaboomafoo!" Gabriella sighed and picked the remote and clicke the T.V. off, "you can after your room is clean, T.V. repeats itself." The door slammed opened and Troy dropped his coat on the couch, taking Gabriella in his hands. Gabriella was very confused. he looked worried and angry at the same time. oh no, maybe his upset about something. maybe something happened at work. "Troy baby, what's wrong? you look worried, and angry...did something happen at work?" Troy took a deep breath, okay so running to his car and then sprinting through the house was a bad idea. "Baby, ...my dad...he's back and we got to go...Stanford...L.A. Tomorrow." yeah, he was out of breath. Gabriella put her hands on his cheeks and ran calming circles under his eyes, "babe slow down, i can't understand you, what is it?" Troy took an extremely deep breath, and grabbed her wrists, "My dad escaped from jail, he's coming after you...we need to leave. Tonight and arrive in Los Angeles by morning." Gabriella looked down, and she thought maybe his overreacting, maybe he was nervous about something, "Troy..calm down, were gonna be alright...I think your overreacting... were all gonna be just fine...trust me.." she tried to calm him down. "Brie, I'm not nervous...or over reacting," he pulled out the crumbled note in his pocket and shakily gave it to her. "Here...this is proof." Gabriella looked at the note he held and then at his eyes, there were sign of insincere joking, or teasing. She gulped and took the note, reading slowly and thoroughly. When she looked up, she said, "We take what we can." Troy nodded, "Send for the rest when we get there." She nodded, "ok.." she started running packing Zac's toys, and extra clothes, and Troy went into their room and packed his stuff and hers. "Mommy, where are we going?" Zac asked kind of scared. "baby, were going to California..." she explained packing his toys and clothes, and some of his movies. "what about Zaboomafoo?" he pouted, "we'll watch it on the way to the airport.." she got his stuff and picked him up and carried him around her waist, and walked into her and Troy's Room.

Troy had a huge roll around suit case opened on the bed, tossing his clothes on the bottom then her clothes, both their pyajamas, Gabriella's prenatals he stuffed into the front pocket and then when he had stuffed with only the essentials he closed the flap and zipped it. He turned with it in his hand and looked at Gabi holding on to Zac's little and and his spiderman suitcase. "Come on." he said, taking Zac's other hand and they all walked to the car, Gabriella drove, and if this were a normal day, Troy would've been fearing for his life and Zac's.


	9. Chapter Nine

Troy and Gabriella finally landed in Los Angeles. They walked into Troy's Los Angeles California Home Zac soon ran into the living room and turned on the TV, "Zachary!" Gabriella scolded, she thought that was rude, "Brie, it's fine...were gonna be here awhile anyway.." Troy sighed and plopped down on the couch, Gabriella sighed and carefully sat beside him, and held his hand, "you..ok?" she asked him. Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing her hand in comfort. "I'm just...I just don't want that man to hurt me or you or Zac ever again." Gabriella sighed, scooting closer to him and wrapping an arm around his neck and circling his clothed navel with her free hand. "Troy, I trust you ...and Zac, well it's hard to read kids, but it's obvious how he feels about you." Troy smiled wanly, and kissed her lips gently, "We'll order pizza for dinner." "Zac, bath...no arguing." Gabriella scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. Zac still shook his head, Troy cleared his throat, and walked over to Zac, "Zachary," he said, his tone between playfully teasing and scolding. "If you do not take your bath you get no surprise."

Zac looked up at him, "Suprise? what kind of suprise..? tell me pwease.." he jumped up and down, Troy chuckled, "It's a suprise, but you'll only find out if you take a bath for mommy.." Troy smiled, and Zac thought for a minute then said, "fine...come on mommy.." he grabbed her hand, Gabriella smiled at Troy and they dissapeared to the bathroom.

_'ah bribery'_ Troy thought, chuckling, and walking to the kitchen to fix a snack. "Works every time..." he said out loud. 'I will not bow I will not break...' his cell phone played loudly, he answered it and saw that it was Chad. "Yo man wassup?" "DUDE! Sharpay has gone besserk! I swear she woke up and started yapping about you and Gabi leaving, and how that she never got to know her properly!- HEY BABY! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! NO NAME CALLING!" Troy pulled the phone away from his ear when the volume got too loud, "Bro i got to go...Sharpay! Calm down!" Troy hung up the phone and sighed, and he looked out the window of his Los Angeles Home. He saw the pool on deck. this place was so peacful to him.. he always came here when he need time to think. Gabriella came out with a clean Zac, Zac ran to Troy, "ok..I took a bath..what's my suprise..?" he pleaded, Gabriella giggled. Troy laughed, picking up the little boy that flung himself into his embrace. It just felt...so natural with Zac. "Well,since we are in Los Angeles...I was thinking...how long has it been since you and your mommy has been to a beach boardwalk? There's ferris wheels and games and cotton candy." Zac's eyes lit up and he started bouncing against Troy's embrace as he called out to his mom. "MOMMY! PWEASE PWEASE!" Gabriella giggled. Gabriella smiled at her son, "You and Troy can go, ok.." she smiled softly, "yay!" Zac ran down the hall to get some clothes on, "why don't you wanna go?" Troy asked her grabbing her hands with his, she sighed, "I am exhausted, and I wanna take a shower, and a little nap, and plus people will laugh at me cause I look like a whale.." "Babe," Troy said, touching a finger down her arm gently, "if anybody makes fun of you they'll be my problem, and...I think we could all use the fun." Gabriella still looked skeptical, but she sighed and looked at Zac as he ran back out to them trying to run and put his pants on the same time** (it's not possible nor impossible) **she giggled, and looked at Troy's now pleading eyes. The eyes she always seemed to sink into and say yes to. "yeah...sure." He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly, his hand resting on her belly, pulling away, he looked down at her swollen stomach, "She's gonna be a soccer player." Gabriella looked at him, "What makes you think the baby's a girl?" Troy laughed, "I just have a feeling..."Gabriella smiled, "well guess what, theirs a baby boy Bolton in there, so stop keeping your hopes up, I want a boy." Troy chuckled, "why do you want a boy so much?" he asked wrapping his arms around her, "hmm...maybe because 1. he'll be a cute little boy like you, and 2. Zachary will have someone to play with, what could he do with a sister?" she asked. Troy looked at her, "Be a role model, protect her, and just be there just in case we cannot." He listed off, gabriella sighed, knowing he made sense, but still she hoped for a boy. Troy kissed her forehead and pulled at her arm as Zachary came up and pulled at her other hand, "Mommy! Mommy! Come on come on!" they both laughed at the little boy and they were 'dragged' by little Zac to the car. When they were in, and Zac was buckled up, Gabriella leaned and whispered into Troy's ear, "We'll go to the doctor and see if we find the sex of the baby this soon..." Troy nodded. Gabriella leaned back and her seat and just enjoyed the view. when They were at the Beach. Zac was playing all kinds of games and eating cotton candy, Troy and Gabriella laughed at him, "Daddy, will you shoot basketballs with me?" Zac asked Troy, "sure buddy." he came over and started shooting basketballs. Gabriella smiled at this. no guy ever even once wanted to spend time with her son. they were just nice to him cause they wanted to get in her pants. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, this made her very happy to know that there was somebody there for her son.

"Laney!" shouted a voice, Gabriella turned at the voice, she saw a red run over, about 17 and very stocky built. "Laney!" gabriella stood up, cradling her baby bump in both hands as she walked over to the distraught girl, "whose Laney?" They girl looked at Gabriella, not answering her question, but blubbering out a string of words that gabriella nearly missed if she couldn't pay attention enough, "Please! have you seen a little girl, about 4 feet, red hair like mine! Green eyes! Please have you seen her!" Gabriella shook her head, "No, sorry..." the Distraughted girl took off to find her sister. Troy came over with zac, "mommy, daddy won me a teddy bear." he smiled and Gabriella smiled, and so he did, she smiled, "and also, I got you a little something.." Troy smiled, "Is it a teddy bear?" Gabriella asked excitedly, Troy chuckled, "no..turn around." she raised an eyebrow, and turned around and he brought out a necklace, and put it around her neck, and it said her name, gabriella looked at it, and she gasped and turned to him, "Troy...omg...this must of cost you a fortune!" she was in aweness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in to a gentle kiss, she pecked his nose and gave him an eskimo kiss, followed by a trail of butterfly kisses on Troy's part on her cheek. She giggled and Zac turned to play in the sand with his teddy bear, and he had nearly buried the thing when a little girl with red hair came up to him with a tearstreaked face. he stood up and went to her, "Are you okay?" he asked, she looked up at him and just ran to him with her arms going around his little neck, she she was shivering due to being wet from the ocean spray. "I-I-I w-w-w-want m-my b-big s-s-sissy!" she wailed.

Gabriella gasped, "omg! honey, I know where your sister is, would come with me.." the little girl nodded, and Gabriella told Troy she would be right back and she took the little girl with her to find the sister. after 5 minutes, the frantic sister was still shouting her name, Gabriella and the little girl came close to her, Gabriella stopped her, "I found her." she smiled, the sisters hugged and she looked at me, "Thank you much." she smiled, and I nodded, "It was no problem." Gabriella turned to come face to face with Troy's Father. "Gabriella..what a pleasant suprise.." she was about to scream but he covered her mouth and dragged her with him. the Lady and the little girl tried to stop him but he was too fast, The woman was being frantic again so she ran back to the guy she was with. "Help!" the girl screamed, she ran up to Troy who had caught her in his arms by the shoulders. "What is it?" he asked, she gulped "That girl...the pregnant one...she was taken..." Troy's eyes went wide, and his grip tightened on her shoulders as he continued to stare into her eyes. "What direction? Who took her?" He shot the questions at her quickly, "she only pointed a shaky hand at the direction behind her Troy loosened his grip on her shoudlers and shouted behind him, "Take care of Zac please!" he ran faster, but trying to remain quiet as possible, hopefully it was still possible that gabriella and his dad (or someone working for his dad, but Troy had high bets that it was his father doing his own dirty work. Troy felt fire in his veins, when he reached the parking lot, Gabriella or his father wasn't in sight..neither was his car. Damn! They took the car! growling, he kicked the nearest trashcan and felt his pocket for his wallet, and walking toward the nearest gun and ammo shop, he was going to be well prepared this time. It was three blocks, but he got there and along with the guns, the store clerk gave him two kinds of knives-pelting and jabbing. he thanked him kindly, the prey he was after was going to be difficult and he needed all the weapons he could give. Gabriella had tears streaking her face, her hands tightened on the wheel and the barrel of the colt.45 that Jack aimed at her was jabbing her in the side. "Please..." she begged, "please let me go back to Troy-" "Shut up bitch!" Jack growled, grabbing her hair and yanking it hard she yelped loudly in painful sobs, but she didn't utter another word. Jack smiled, he loved it when he got women to listen to him...after all, that's how it should be. He was the man, and he had the power.

Troy quickly was driving on the streets. there was alot of traffic. "Come on..Come on..damit!" he honked his horn, but nobody moved, he hit his wheel in frustration. oh god how he hoped she was alright. how he hoped his child was alright...wait a minute...the child.. Troy honked his horn as the thought of his child in danger too, "Come on..move it!" he honked! Gabriella kept driving. Jack held the gun to her head, and she was eye balling the door that was behind him, she thought maybe she could push him, and turn back around and find Troy.. but she didn't want to risk it..so she kept driving, she gulped, "where do you want me to go..?" she stammered, Jack sighed and rubbed his face, "pull over..I'm driving now.." she pulled over and jumped out of the car, and they switched places, and he began to drive.: "Damn it..." Troy mumbled, honking the horn as he let out a stream of obscenities that would curl is grandmothers blue-gray hair. "COME ON! DAMNYOU!" feeling frustrated, he opened the sun roof of the car and climbed out, thinking how stupid he was being but also not giving a fudging damn, he climbed on the roof and then ran down his car and jumped on to the next one and the next and the next, following the pattern. He felt Gabriella and his baby swim through his veins along with the fire; feeding his adrenaline rush.

Jack drove like a bat out of hell, running 6 redlights and 17 stop signs, however he didn't know that L.A. had that many seeing how many car wrecks he read in the paper and saw on the news. "Where-where are w-" gabriella stuttered, Jack cut her off and aimed the gun at her stomach, not seeing that her belly was three months swollen. "Shut up I said!" her hands went protectively to her stomach. Jack then Realized that she was pregnant...with a bolton baby to be guaranteed..."You little bitch!" There was a Traffic Jam so they were stuck. he jumped on Gabriella and she screamed, "stop! please! and then there was a gun-shot and a scream to go along with it. The police was there, and all looked to see what happened. Troy just got there, "Oh no..no.." he ran towards the car and the police stopped him, "son, you can't go through.." "please you don't understand.." he cried, "were taking care of it.." he stood there, and waited to see what was gonna happen. The cops pulled Jack out of the Vehicle, and hanfcuffed him.

Jack grumbled, his words in coherent but Troy caught some of them, "Bitch.." "whore..." "dead..." Troy felt his breathing hitch in his throat and his vision tinge with red, but he took a deep breath; his father looked up at him, a wicked smile on his face and his stocky arms twitching with some sort of sick, twisted, pyschotic and silent laughter. Troy looked toward the car, the paramedics pulled out Gabriella, her arms were clutching her stomach that was bleeding from the middle, her face was soaking wet with tears, she mumbled a prayer in spanish, "Por favor Dios! Que Sea Bien! Por favor! Oh Dios!" Troy couldn't understand her, but the way she said it in a pained and pleading tone of voice was just...too much for him to bear, his eyes went to his father and it was then that everything went black and he pounced, pulling the perring knife out of it's hilt and jumping him. Stabbing him just under the ribs, not killing, just seriously injuring him enough to make him pass out and feel pain that is remotely close enough to what he did Gabriella.

...

Troy and Zac sat in the Hospital Lobby. Zac played with some toys, Troy sat there, with his hands in his face, tapping his foot, waiting for some news. The Doctor came out and Troy rushed over to him, "how is she...doctor?" Troy stammered out, The Doctor sighed, "she lost alot of blood Troy..." Troy stood there, his heart breaking, "is she gonna be alright.." he asked, he shook his head, "we don't think so son...I"m sorry." Troy's heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stepped on the ground, that's what his father had done to him. Tears pricked his eyes, the doctor took a breath and pushed his horned rimmed glasses further up his nose, "She is open for visitors, but you got to be very quiet and...she is unable to speak at this time, she uh...she is really disstressed." Troy felt himself sniffle, "ab-about what?" The doctor looked at his clipboard, as if reading the news for the first time, "She was three months pregnant...we had to remove the baby." Troy's mouth dropped, and he looked down, "the baby...it's...it's gone?" he stammered. The Doctor nodded, "yes..were sorry...It was...it was a girl...umm... I'll see if we can figure anything out to help her maybe...I am terribly sorry..." he sighed and walked off, Troy told zac to wait out there for hiim, and he went into her room. she was hooked up to wires. she was pale, and her eyes were closed. he sighed and walked over and held her hand.

"Brie," Troy said, his voice thick. Her hand felt so cold in his, "I..I'm sorry...I wasn't there to protect you when...when I promised you I'd always be there...I'm sorry." tears fell slowly out of his eyes, he bent his head down on the mattress, the beeping of the heart moniter seeming like the loudest thing in the room. He squeezed her hand, maybe hoping that she'd squeeze it back, she didn't, but her chest rose and fell unevenly. But at least she was breathing, her eyes were closed but dried tears surrounded them, her face was pale like she'd been ill for a while. her stomach was wrapped in bandages beyond bandages. Her lips twitched as if she'd say something, but she said nothing. Troy's lips quirked down and twitched, he layed his head on the mattress again, this time sobs coming out of his chest. This is the first he's cried since...since he was 17. And then those tears had been for the sheer joy of knowing that he was leaving his parents house for good..."Brie," he blubbered, lifting his head and leaning his forehead against hers, for some reason, a shakespeare quote coming to him and spilling from his lips; "death has stole the honey from thy lips..." he didn't want to think like that, but he couldn't help it, he felt as if his whole world was coming down on him. His heart was already stomped on, his lips brushed against hers. The kiss was passionate, but not as usual cause he didn't feel her kissing back. he pulled away and caressed her cheek with his thumb, tears were still falling from his eyes. then there was knock on the door, "Mister Bolton, umm..we found something that might could help her.." Troy looked up, anything to see her wake up, "yeah..anything..what is it?" he stood up, "according to her blood type, it's the same as yours.. we were thinking if you wanted to, would you be open too draw some blood and give it to her...it could really help..?" The doctor crossed his arms with his clipboard.

without thought, without hesitation. "Yes." Troy said, his eyes looking over at Gabriella, still breathing unevenly, he gulped down the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He wouldn't cry in front of the doctor. "I will do anything in my power to help her...and uh ..." The doctor looked at him, his clipboard tight in his hand, Troy shuffled his feet, his hands going into the pockets. "The baby...what about the-" "Mr Bolton..." The doctor said, "The baby, is in critical condition; the specialists in the critical care unit are doing everything they can. She's in the incubator...her breathing isn't normal and her heartbeat is irregular." Troy felt his throat clump and tighten. His baby girl was facing death as well as her mother, was God wanting him to make a choice? What if he didn't want to choose between his ...fiance and his baby girl? What if he wanted both to survive and live? Ah! Why did everything feel like it was against him? "So...she's facing death herself." Troy stated in a dead pan tone, the doctor looked at him intently and put hand on his shoulder lightly in comfort, "Mr Bolton, the hospital faculty tries to keep up positivity. She'll make it..." Troy nodded mutely, praying silently that the good doctor was right, but the wasn't the doctor that he wanted to heal her. He moved his eyes up to the sky and sent up the prayer. It was in his hands. "Uhm there's something that you should know as well on the subject of babies..." Troy looked at him, "tell me-" "Not here, Mr Bolton, on the chance that Miss Montez could wake up, we'll talk in the hall." Troy looked at Gabriella and then back at the doctor, nodding, he followed him. "What?" he said, but it was a mute mumbled. "Mr Bolton, along with the baby girl, we uh found...another baby." Troy looked at him, "T-Twins?" the doctor nodded, "This one was a baby boy."

Troy's back hit the wall, he couldn't believe it, he was a father to twins! a boy and a girl. "how is he holding up?" he sniffled, The doctor looked down, "His in the same condition as his sister... we don't know if there gonna make it...there just so small, and there both too early..." Troy looked down, "Can I see them?" he asked, The doctor looked at him, "are you sure you can handle it?" he asked, Troy didn't know if he could or not, he just wanted to see them, he wanted to see his children, he nodded, "I hope so." The doctor led Troy to the waiting where he could check on Zac, he was colouring with another little boy around his age, and the boys mother was watching him, she looked up and smiled. He smiled back and mouthed 'thank you' she nodded and looked back at the boys. The doctor smiled at the woman and blew a kiss at her, "Know her?" Troy asked, following him to the special care unit, the doctor chuckled, "yeah she's my wife, married for 5 years...her names Kelsi...I'm Jason Cross." He stuck out his hand and Troy shook it lightly, they stopped in front of the doors to the care unit, jason handed Troy a white coat, "You have to wear this, people tend to bring in germs and these protect the premature infants that are in here." Troy nodded and slipped it on, jason also handed him a mask for his nose and mouth. It was all procedure.

when they walked in, the room smelled of ...well anti bacterial wetnaps, everything was cleaning and heart moniters that seemed like the smaller version to the ones in Gabriella's room were a big tip off to Troy that this was for babies. He felt the clump in his stomach thicken, Jason patted his shoulder reassuringly, "They are right over here..." he said, leading Troy over to two adjoining incubators, one was with a baby with a little pink hat on it's small head. And the other, a baby blue hat. Troy felt his eyes water, "Can I...uh get closer?" jason nodded, "but not too close." Troy nodded mutely, walking up to the incubators and just looking at what was inside the belly of the woman he loved. He looked at the little girl, and then the little boy. Jason walked up to him, "Both are 9 inches long and 5 ounces, that's why their here." Troy looked at him, "can I name them..." Jason nodded, "sure go ahead, their you're-you're new to fatherhood aren't you?" Troy closed his eyes, turning back to see his little babies. "I just hope I get to expierence it." jason remained silent, and Troy sighed. "Brooklyn...Brooklyn Emma Bolton." he smiled, it rolled off the tongue nicely, then he turned to his son. : he smiled sadly but sofly at the little boy, "Jayden James Alexander Bolton.." he felt tears coming to his eyes, he wiped them away, he wouldn't cry right there, he just couldn't Jason smiled, "Brooklyn & Jayden Bolton..." Troy smiled, "I love them... I love the names..and they seem to match...I just hope I can hold them..." he paused for a second, "hold Gabriella..." he sighed, and looked down at his babies, "I love you Brooklyn...I love you Jayden..." Troy painfully turned and began walking back to Gabriella's Room. when he arrived, he took off his mask, and he saw her still the same way, he sighed and went over and grabbed her hand, "Brie...I just got done seeing the babies...they're beautiful...the boy looks like you, and the girl looks like me..." he took a big breath, "I am gonna do everything in my power to get you healthy again...and the get our babies healthy again...and I promise, I am gonna keep you out of harms way always...I promise you this time, I promise Brie...just...just don't leave me...please don't hate me...please...I love you..." he kissed her hand, and he sighed and stood up and walked to the doctor's office, "I'm ready.." Troy spoke, The doctor smiled, "ok..let's step into my office, and began the blood taking."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Well," Jason said, showing Troy some information about the blood transfusion. "its a fairly simple procedure, results are usually great, and the one getting the transfusion usually improves about 24 to 48 hours later." Troy felt relief warm his finger tips, but it was only a small portion of relief. "And...the results that don't go ...right?" God, why was it so hard for him? He swallowed the clump in his throat, images of his babies, Brooklyn and Jayden, flashing in his head. He couldn't help but let a tear shine in his eye, but he didn't let it fall. Jason sighed, "Well, if the blood doesn't work, we usually try bone marrow, but...let's just start here." Troy nodded, and began to read what Jason had given him, "Uhm my wife would be happy to watch your son out there, over at our place, our son, Kyle, hardly has any friends..." Troy looked up, "Uhm yeah, sure...just give me your address so I can uh pick him later when my fiance is better...and his brother and sister are ready to go home." Jason nodded, and began the procedure of taking blood. Troy didn't even notice that it hurt, he just sat there worrying about his family. he started thinking about Gabriella. what a good time they were having until his father showed up, Troy knew if he ever saw his father again, he would killl him. he didn't care anymore, he couldn't take the pain. Jack Bolton deserves to die for what he did to Gabriella. "all done.." Jason smiled taking the pint of blood, it made Troy a little sick a little bit but sighed, "can i go be with her now?" he asked, Jason nodded, "yeah, we'll let you know when were ready for her." he smiled, Troy smiled back and stood up and walked into Gabriella's Room.

He walked into Gabriella's Room, he held her hand and stroked her hair. he softly smiled, "Brie...I um.. gave you some blood...the doctors said it should help you...oh god I hope so...I can't live without you...please be alright brie...so i can take you home, also the babies...I hope their alright too..." he kissed her forhead. She wanted to scream, everytime she heard his voice in her ear and his kisses against her forehead and lips...everytime he squeezed her hand; how desperately she wanted to squeeze it back, but she couldn't find the strength. She just, she felt weak and tired...like she should wake up soon but she didn't feel the need to, then Troy mentioned the babies, Brooklyn and Jayden he'd called them...she wanted to smile, and wanted to hold Troy and feel him hold her in his strong arms, but she couldn't! Damn it! Why couldn't she! Everything was white around her, very bright and cold...she didn't want to be here...'here' scared her, and it was unfamiliar. She tried to find where to lift her hand, where to find her fingers to squeeze Troy's hand. But she couldn't. Damn Damn Damn. "Troy!" she screamed, but it was an echo and was distorted. Like someone had put her head in a bucket of cold water and forced her to speak under the watery surface. She wanted Zac...She wanted Troy...She wanted her babies...it was like a weight was crushing her shoulders, she had to squeeze his hand, she just had to.

Troy sat there, staring at her, no emotion in his face, stroking her hair, and holding her hand. Jason came in, "umm...were ready for her..." he spoke softly, Troy sighed, and kissed her lips one last time, "I love you brie...I'll see you soon..." Troy got up and walked passed jason, "Take care of her for me." he spoke, Jason nodded with a soft smile, "That's what I'm here for.." he smiled, and Troy went to go sit in the waiting room.

...

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, she looked around, she was in a hospital room, she looked around, she wasen't in the unfamilliar place anymore, she was..awake... she smiled, then she looked down at her stomach, she frowned, the babies...she wanted her babies, she wanted zac, she wanted...Troy, "Troy!" she yelled, and Jason ran in, "your awake..." he smiled, she whimpered, "wheres Troy.. wheres zac...wheres my babies...?" Jason smiled, "I'll be right back." Jason went out to the waiting room to find Troy staring at the wall, "she's awake..." Troy looked from the wall, his eyes wide, "She...she's awake?" Jason nodded with a smile on his face, Troy couldn't stop the smile that flashed on his face, he had a feeling that it'd be permanent. Troy moved forward, but Jason caught him with his hand, "She'll need to stay over night a few times, like maybe two nights, and maybe she'll go home the day after tomorrow. It's a possibility." Troy nodded, the smile still on his face, Jason smiled, "go see her." "What?" Troy asked, Jason looked at him, "She's disoriented...and a little groggy, just take it easy with her for now, and don't mention the babies yet...that could send her in to shock and possibly a coma." Troy nodded, his veins about to burst from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He wanted to see Gabriella. Troy walked into her room, and he saw her crying, she was so weak, and she was whimpering and shaking. he heard her sobs, she was calling for him, in her sobs you could hear that she was scared, confused, and lost. "Brie," Troy whimpered, taking her hand in his as he closed the distance between them. "It's all right." Gabriella looked a him, and him seeing her tearstained face pained him worse than his father and mother had ever done. "Troy...w-where are my babies...?" Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't tell her, it would kill her if she found out that their babies might not make it, "uhh..There...There sleeping.." he lied, that's the only thing that popped into his head, she sat up weakly, "Can I see them...?" she spoke, and troy shook his head, "sorry brie... you can't right now.." she nodded, tears began to fall from her eyes, her lips trembling, "I...I didn't know where you were...I was scared...I..I didn't know what happened..."

Troy brought his hand up to her cheek, his thumb capturing her tears and wiped them away, Gabriella leaned into his palm and sighed shakily, lifting her hand weakly to embrace his. Her lips trembled, "I...Troy, I ...can you lay with me?" Troy nodded, she moved over slightly, her stomach hurting her and she winced, "Are you all right?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded, but her face was still in the grimace. "Lay with me please?" Troy laid next to her, "Where's Zac?" "A friend is watching him...the doctor-Jason- said that his wife Kelsi is a stay at home mom and his happy to watch him, I have his address." Gabriella nodded and snuggled into his sides. she felt warm and safe in his arms. she rested her head on his shoulder, he smiled and stroked her hair, Gabriella shut her eyes, and then the memories came back to her. Jack trying to kill her, trying to rape her, and stabbing her. her eyes went wide, and she buried her face in his chest, and sobbed, she was shaky and trembling. he wrapped his arms tighter around her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, stroking her hair and caressing her sobbing face to wipe the tears away. She didn't know this, but seeing her like this was killing him. "Brie...you have to relax...do it for me, for Zac and for Brooklyn and Jayden." gabriella lifted her head, "Brooklyn and Jayden?" she asked, sniffling; her eyes were raw and red and her nose was red as well. "Yeah...I thought that they fit, twins Brie. Twins."

Gabriella smiled, "I guess we both got what we wanted..." she smiled at him, and he kissed her lips, "I got my baby girl...you got your baby boy.." she smiled, and then began to tremble again, "Brie, sweetheart what's wrong...please don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you...I will never hurt you...please.." It was killing him to see her so scared and shooken up, she whimpered like a hurt lost puppy, "Y-Your dad...where is he?" she trembled, scared to hear what was coming out of his mouth. "Cops." Troy said, his veins running cold, and his voice sounding like acid dripping every word that escaped his lips. "They have him in custody, and I pray to God that he stays there."He kissed her forehead and looked into her big brown puppy dog eyes, "He won't be able to hurt you again and if he does...I'll take care of it." Gabriella shook her head, "no...I don't need you to fight my battles for me...I'm a big girl Troy...You can't protect me from everything that comes my way..." she spoke with sobs coming through with her words, she was scared to death of his father. she wasen't scared of Chucky The Doll... she wasen't scared of big roller coasters, she was scared of big needles, but his dad scared her the most. "Big Girl or not Brie," Troy said, rolling slightly onto his side, "I'm going to protect you...it's what comes with the joys of being my fiance, and eventually my wife." Gabriella sighed, staring at her ring finger, Troy had yet to by the actual engagement ring, he must read her thoughts because he later said, "I'll buy you a ring soon, but in the mean time...uh..." he looked around and his eyes landed on green rubber band, he grabbed her left hand and her ring finger. Smiling, he wound the rubber band on but not tight enough to cut her circulation off. She giggled and he kissed her knuckle just above the make shift ring. "It's beautiful Troy." Gabriella murmured, turning to him and kissing him chastely on the lips. "I love you." Troy smiled back, "I love you too Brie..." he kissed her passionately, she pulled away, "when can I see Brooklyn and Jayden..I want to see them Troy..please...it's not fair, you got to see them...why can't I? I'm their Mother..." she looked into his eyes.

he sighed, "brie...it's just that...it's complicated." "Troy, what's complicated?" gabriella asked, "They're my babies...I want to see them." Troy rubbed her arm gently, "yeah I understand that but-" 'Troy please...I just want to see them." "Babe," Troy said, he sighed seeing her pleading look. "I'll talk with the doctor if you really want to see them," Gabriella nodded, smiling hugely. Troy got up from the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." she nodded and that smile was still there, when Troy got out of her room he saw Jason at the vending machine trying to get a granola bar and orange juice. "Hey, Jason..." Troy said, the doctor turned and smiled. "Hey uhm...forgive me for my snackage, I didn't eat lunch today..." Troy waved it off like no big deal, "Uhm Gabriella wants to see them. Brooklyn and Jayden." Jason sighed, "I don't think that-" "Please!" Troy whispered, "it might make her feel bad or good or like shit, but it's worth a try." Jason sighed, "alright, alright, if she really wants to see them, then she can.." he smiled, and Troy smiled back, "Thanks." and he went back to Gabriella's Room to take her to her babies.

...

Troy helped her out of the bed, cause she was still a little weak. she held onto him as they walked down the halls of hospital to get to the ICU. Troy looked at Gabriella and put a strain of her hair behind her ear, pecked her lips, and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "are you sure about this gabi?" he asked her, she nodded, "I want to see them Troy.." he sighed, "ok...here put this mask on.." she did as she was told, and they walked in. They were soon over at the Incubator, Gabriella's hands were gently on the glass, tears were coming from her eyes, "I am so sorry babies...this is all my fault you two are in here.." she whispered. Troy squeezed her hand, "Gabi, this is no way your fault..." he said, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes. She sniffled and looked at Brooklyn and then at Jayden. They both were beautiful. Brooklyn had Troy's skin tone, but at this moment she was just a bundle of paleness. It made Gabriella's skin crawl and then her stomach drop, Jayden, her son, he was pale with a trace of yellow to his skin, but for the most part he seemed to have her skin colouring. She smiled wanly, "Troy...I want them to come home." Troy shushed her gently and hugged her , kissing the top of their head. "They will baby, they will..."

She stood there, crying silently in his arms, she still blamed herself, and she always will, she just would never let Troy know that, "I'm so so sorry Troy..." she buried her face into his chest, "No, no, no baby, look at me, right at me.." he pushed her gently and softly inches away from him, his hands on her shoulders. she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "you have nothing to be sorry for...ok..don't blame yourself..." he hugged her, she held onto him, she was gonna blame herself. it was her fault.

They stood like that, embraced in each other, Troy comforting and Gabriella mentally blaming herself, the quiet beeping of Brooklyn's and Jayden's heart moniters seemed to the only sound around them, save for the sounds of feet scuffling on the linoleum. When Gabriella pulled away, one of the heart moniters, it was hard to tell which, went crazy. There was a flurry of nurses and doctors, Troy and Gabriella being escorted out of the room, however they weren't shoved out fast enough before Gabriella heard, "It's the boy! His heart is weak!" tears brimmed her eyes, and she choked on a sob, it was...all her fault. Her fault. 'Troy and Gabriella stood in the hallways, Troy's arms wrapped around her, he hated seeing her so upset, he wished he could do something to help her, but there was nothing he could do for her right now accept pray, that's the only thing there is to do. Gabriella looked up at him with teary eyes, "Troy, I'm sorry...Please don't hate me for killing our son...I-I didn't mean too..." she cried.

"Brie," Troy said, looking into her eyes and grabbing her shoulder gently, "look at me and please listen," his eyes were pleading, his lips seemed to tremble as he spoke. "It. Is. Not. Your Fault." Gabriella sniffled, nodding hesitantly. "Troy..I-" he put a finger to her lips, and rubbed the tears away. "All we can do now is just pray...just pray...and hope that our son can make it, and our daughter, well she deserves the same amount of prayer and hope." Gabriella nodded, and leaned her head on his chest, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist, "I want to go back to my room again..." she murmured, Troy sighed, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I love you...so much Brie." "I-I love you too Troy...very very much..." he carried her into her room, and he layed her on the bed, "Troy, will he be alright.." he sighed playing with her brown curls, "I don't know brie...I hope so..." he sighed kissing her forhead, Then the doctor came in sadly, "Troy may I talk to you?" he asked, Troy nodded and kissed her, "i'll be right back brie.." he got up and followed the doctor out, "Is my son okay?" he asked worriedly, "I'm sorry...he was just too weak... he...lost his breath, and he...he died.."

Everything seemed to stop, or at the very least go in slow motion, Troy felt his throat tighten as he opened his mouth to speak, he just closed it again. Unable to. His eyes watered, his son...who barely begun to live, had...had...he just couldn't. "Uhm...Uh...isn't there...are-are you su-sure?" The doctor nodded solemnly, Troy then felt as if his head were a light weight and the air leave his lungs, everything went black. Jason, sighed, looking at Gabriella through the window, he'd have to tell her.

Jason walked into her room, and she looked up, "where's Troy? how's my babies?" she asked, he sighed and sat down, "Mrs. Montez...I'm sorry...but...we couldn't save Jayden...he was just too small...too weak...I'm so sorry Mrs. Montez...we tried all we could.." he brought his head down, Gabriella began sobbing, she couldn't believe it...her son was dead...because of her... she hated herself, why wasen't it her? she deserved it.. why did God take her son away...why? another doctor came in with the baby girl, "but...umm. Brooklyn...she's doing better...you can even hold her now if you like..." jason smiled, Gabriella nodded, and Jason picked up the baby girl and gave her to Gabriella, Gabriella gasped at the sight of her little girl, "she's beautiful.." she cried, she was a mini Troy... Everything reminded her of Troy, her eyes, her lips, the only thing she didn't have was his hair..she had Gabriella's Brown hair, and a little bit of Troy's color, and her eyes were a mix of blue and brown, she was just perfect, but she still couldn't believe she killed her brother...her son... she thought she was no better then Casey Anthony.

"Brooklyn," Gabriella murmured, gently rocking her. Gabi smiled, and saw how much she had, but she was still pale. "Why is she pale?" she asked, jason looked at her, then the nurse and back to Gabriella. "uhm we aren't sure, a skin pigmentation maybe...but we're looking into that, Miss Montez, we really are sorry." Gabriella nodded and turned her eyes back to her daughter, "mi angelita," she murmured, "It's best she goes back in ICU." the nurse said, Gabriella looked up, her grip tightening slightly on her daughter. "But-" "Miss Montez," Jason said, "she'll be taken care of." Sighing, she looked down at Brooklyn once more, "I love you...Lynnie," she used a nickname, smiling instantly. "I hope to see and hold you real soon." The nurse walked over to Gabriella and gently took her, and went back to the ICU, gabi sighed and leaned her head against the pillow, closing her eyes and instantly seeing a flash of what she saw of her son Jayden, her hands tightened over the hospital sheets and her face scrunched up, her lips trembled. Jason had walked out of the room with the nurse so they didn't hear her when she screamed, "my baby! my baby! my baby!" her heart moniter went off the charts and she continued to scream as doctors and nurses ran into the room. "I want my baby! I want my baby!" The Nurse's came in, and restrained her, and they gave her a shot to get her to sleep and to relax. Gabriella slowly fallen into a slumber.

With Troy, he just woke up, he was laying on a hospital bed, then all the memories came back to him, Jayden was gone, and he couldn't get him back, he lost his son cause of his father. Troy sighed, and Jason came in, "hey, ummm, we had to give Gabriella a shot...we had to put her to sleep.." he spoke softly, he didn't know what Troy's reaction was gonna be.

"What?" Troy asked, sitting up instantly only to fall back against the pillow due to vertigo. He grabbed his forehead and groaned, "what happened..." Jason sighed and walked over to the foot of his bed and picked up his clipboard, "You fainted-" Troy shook his head lightly, the words out of his mouth coming out in a croak, "No I mean Gabriella...I want to see her. Make sure she's okay." jason rested a hand on his shoulder, "you need to rest and right now...I have assigned her some anti-depressants. When she leaves this hospital, she will take them twice a day every day for a month." Troy sighed, "why did you put her to sleep?" he asked, Jason sighed, and sat down in a seat, "after we told you, you fainted, so we had to tell her the news about Jayden...she took it really hard...but umm your daughter, she is doing fine right now, and we let Gabriella hold her...and then we had to take her back to ICU and Gabriella started screaming and sobbing for her, and we had to restrain her and put her to sleep in order for her too relax..." jason explained.

"I need to see her," Troy said, however the last of his words came out in a cough. He started peeling away the blanket and standing up, Jason put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but Troy lifted his hand off his shoulder and started toward the door. He was in the hallway, and he walked in the direction that he thought was Gabriella's room, however, he ended walking right into the morgue. And on the table in the middle was Jayden, on impulse- he wasn't thinking anymore- he opened the door and straight toward the table that held his son. He felt tears brim his eyes, "Jayden..." he whispered, running his finger along his tiny, cold hand. "My son...Jayden...dead..." he looked over his right and left shoulder, then back at his son. he put a hand under his head, then before he knew it he was holding him. As if jayden was still alive adn breathing. Tears streaked his face, walking to the corner of the morgue, and sitting on the grimy floor. "You look like your mother Baby Boy." Troy stood there, holding his lifeless son's body. but Troy saw a smile on his face, and a tear fell from troy's eyes, he kissed Jayden's forhead, "I love you so much...and...I won't ever let you go...I love you so much Jayden, Daddy means that..." he cried, the doctors spoke, "It's time Troy.." Troy looked down, holding back more of his tears, and nodded, "Bye Jayden, I love you." and The Doctors took him away from Troy, Jason pulled him back leading him out of the room, Troy wouldn't look back, he couldn't, it was just to painful.

But he wouldn't forget him either, it was like a huge weight on his shoulders that was crushing him. "Jayden..." he whispered, mostly to himself as Jason led Troy to his room, but he stopped at the door. Jason turned, "come on, you need to rest..." Troy shook his head and took a step back, walking out, this time in the opposite direction of the morgue; he didn't want to break down like that again. He stopped out side of Gabriella's room, seeing her in the bed, twitching and if he looked closely, her lips and eyes trembled. He put a hand on the handle and pushed himself in, shutting the door and walking over to the bed. He was in a daze...a complete daze. Too many thoughts going through his head all at once. Troy led himself over to her bed, he sat down on the edge beside her, and he stroked her hair leaning forward on her bed. she slowly opened her eyes, and she looked up at him, "T-Troy?" she spoke, "Hey, your awake.." he smiled softly at her, and she nodded, "I didn't mean to kill him Troy...I deserved to die, I deserve death, why did God take him away from me..." She sobbed, "I'm no better then Casey Anthony." Troy shushed her, he didn't want to hear her talk like that, "Brie, it is not your fault. Now don't say that!" he pushed himself away from the bed and stuffed his twitching hands in hsi pockets. "I never want to hear you say that." Gabriella looked down, "I..I can't help but blame myself for his death Troy...he was so delicate, and so weak...I..I...I wanted to hurt myself for the way I hurt him, I just don't deserve life anymore after what I did to him...I'm a terrible mother...zac and brooklyn will grow to hate me...and so will you..." she sobbed harder.

"Brie," Troy said, looking into her eyes with intensity and grabbing her shoulders and squeezing them slightly. "Listen. To. Me. it is not your fault...Jayden had a weak heart...he lost his breath and God just wanted him to be there with him." Gabriella's sobs turned silent under Troy's penetrating gaze. Her lips trembled, "I...I..." Troy put a finger to her lips. "No just ...think...think about how Zac will protect Brooklyn when their older, think how Zac is going to run into your arms when we pick him up. Just think." Gabriella's tears were falling, and she couldn't catch her breaths, Troy hugged her and soothed her sobs with gentle strokes to her back, "Baby... please don't cry...please...it breaks my heart to see you cry princess.." Gabriella pulled away from him, "I'm sorry..I just...It's gonna be so hard... living with the fact that his gone, and I will never see him again...I wanted him... I really did...I wanted to have another little boy, and I will never have that chance ever again.." she looked down at her hands. Troy continued to stroke her hair gently, he bent his head down and whispered in her ear, gently stroking her ear lobe. "But that doesn't mean you love Brooklyn any less." he said, it wasn't meant as a question, it just...it was meant as a reassurance. Gabriella sighed, pulling away and wiping her eyes, she managed a small and wan smile, shaking her head. Troy smiled wanly as well and put his finger under her chin, "Good." he kissed her lips, and rested his left hand on her thigh, making relaxing circles on them with his thumb.

Jason knocked on the door with a smiled, "sorry to intrude, but umm.. your ready to take brooklyn home...you and her are both ready to go home...she's perfectly healthy and ready to go home, and so are you Gabriella.."he smiled, and Gabriella smiled at Troy, "Troy, please take me and Brooklyn home...I wanna leave..." she curled up her lips into a puppy dog lip. Troy smiled, "I'll bring the car around." suddenly he remembered something that made his stomach clenched, he ditched the car while he was chasing after his dad...it was probably either destroyed in a wreck or towed and in some crap yard. Great...not. "ummm, can we umm use your car Jason...I sorta...lost mine.." he said and jason nodded, "yeah sure, plus since your going to my house to pick up Zac.." Troy nodded and helped Gabriella up. when Gabriella was all dressed and ready to go home, she held brooklyn in her arms walking out of the hospital. Paparazzi soon came up to them, surrounding them, "Mister Bolton, is this your daughter?" they were flashing cameras and everything in Gabriella and Brooklyn's faces, it indeed bothered Gabriella, but she didn't wanna get Troy mad if she went off on the paparazzi.

Troy held Gabriella close to him as she held Brooklyn in her arms. people kept snapping pictures of the new born Bolton.. and they all wanted a picture of her so they could make some money of one of the richest man in the world. "Troy.. how does it feel to be a father? are you proud?" Reporters were everywhere, questions shooting up like fireworks. Troy said nothing, his grip was tight around Gabriella's waist, he bent his head down to whisper in her ear. "Say nothing just move forward." Gabriella bit her lip and nodded, clutching Brooklyn to her chest, but not tight enough that the newborn couldn't breathe. She drew in a deep breath. The paparazzi were still screaming questions at them, Troy helped Gabriella into Jasons car and then pushed his way to the drivers seat, he opened the door and just before he got in, he flashed the bird to several reporters, and got in to the car. Driving off, reading Jason's address off the scrap of paper that Jason had given them. Gabriella sighed, and looked out the window, "Brie, I'm sorry..." she sighed, "don't be...I should of known it was gonna happen...I..I just don't want her used to it...I...I really want her to be a normal kid who don't have to go through all that..." Truth is, she didn't wanna go through that, she didn't want her face on every magazine in America.

The ride to Jason's was a silent ...and long one, Gabriella spent most of the time either looking out the window or at Brooklyn, her bigger finger settled in her daughter's tiny palm. Troy stared at the road, when he heard Gabriella silently begin to sing, he smiled. when they arrived, they carefully stepped out of the car, and Zachary and Kelsi and her and Jason's son were all in the yard. Zac looked over and his eyes lit up, "Mommy!" he dropped the toy he was playing with and Gabriella smiled, "Here, I'll take brooklyn.." Troy took Brooklyn into his arms, as Zac ran into Gabriella's arms. "there's my big boy..oh my god, I missed you so much.." he held onto her as she lifted him up, "I missed you to mommy.." he saw Troy holding a small person in his arms, "mommy, whose that?" he pointed at his baby sister. Gabriella smiled wanly, "this is your new baby sister...Brooklyn." Zac looked from his mom to the baby in Troy's arms. His bottom lip puckered, and his eyes began to water, "are you getting rid of me?" Gabriella shook her head, and kissed both his cheeks, "no baby, not ever!" Zac leaned over and looked at his baby sister, "Hi baby... you pwetty... I'm gonna be your big brother..i love you..." he kissed her forhead, both troy and gabriella smiled, "can I call her Brooke, Brooklyn's too long.." Zac said, Gabriella giggled, "I think it would be easier to call her brooke..so sure.." she giggled and looked up at zac, "let's go home.."

Zac grabbed his mother's hand, Troy held on to Brooklyn [now known as a Brooke], just before they got into the car, Kelsi called out, "Hey uhm why don't you all stay for lunch," Troy and Gabriella looked at each other hesitantly, then the same way back at Kelsi, she smirked, "I didn't poison the lasagna...and if I did I don't think I would've done it right, I'm a music teacher not a scientist." Troy and Gabi giggled.

"please mommy..lets stay.." zac begged, Gabriella sighed, "fine..we'll stay for awhile.." and the rest of the day was fun, they made some new friends, and enjoyed there life because Brooke came into it. life was perfect for Troy and Gabriella.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Troy and Gabriella were asleep in their Los Angeles California home, the baby started crying and Gabriella got up, it has been 6 months already, and all Brooke did was cry, "gabs..let me handle it, you've been up all night with the baby.." she nodded falling back to sleep. Troy got up, and went to go check on his daughter, when he got there, Brooke was already sitting up crying, "hey, why is there a sad face on my little angel?" he lifted her up, and he smelled her and crunched up his nose, "that's why..diaper change.." he put her on the table and began changing her. Zachary ran in, "what are you doing?" he asked coming closer, "changing your sister's diaper.." he smiled, "Can I help...I'm a good helper.." he smiled. Troy nodded, laying Brooke on the changing table and getting the necessary needed items. He'd never changed a diaper before, seen Gabriella do it lots of times, seen her teach Zac and he's really good at it. Frowning, Troy was thinking of how to tackle this..."Uhmmm" he murmured, Zac looked at him and smiled, "do you know how to do this Daddy?" Troy looked at him and laughed, ruffling his hair. "not really little man," Zac giggled and held his nose tight when he got a whiff of the strong odor coming from the rearend of his baby sister. "Daddy just think of it as unfolding a burrito and putting it back together again..." Troy swallowed down the bile that wanted desperately to escape, "Little man, I think I had my last burrito..."

Zac smiled, and sat up, "see like this..you take the wipe, and wipe her.." Troy took the wipe and wiped her whole bottom, and threw it away, Troy smiled, "I knew that part.." Zac smiled, and then continued, "then you take the diaper and put it under her, and then take the front and take the two sticky things on the side, and stick it to the front.." Zac explained, Troy thought this was sad, a four year old telling him how to change a diaper. but Troy completed it, and Brooke was happy and smiling. Troy kissed her, and Zachary frowned, "do you and mommy love her more then me?" "Of course not," Troy said, "but she gets the same love that you get..." Troy held on to her, like he held Jayden's little body in the morgue that day. Tears came to his eyes, but they didn't shed. Brooke started fussing, Zac had gone off to his room and Troy smiled down at his daughter, "come on little angel, you need to rest.." he walked to the crib, and laid her in it, but when his arms left her she started to cry again, Troy smiled. "Is that it? You want to be in daddy's arms?" he bent down and picked her up again, setting her on his chest as he laid on the recliner that was in the corner of her nursery. He kissed her forehead and started to gently sing in her little shell like ear. After she had fallen asleep in his arms, Troy gently put her back into her crib, he kissed her forhead, and walked out of the nursery. he got into the kitchen and he saw Gabriella had fallen asleep on the counter, her head in her arms, and she was breathing softly. Troy smiled and walked over to her, kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her hunched shoulders, he saw that there was an almond butter and jelly sandwich in front of her, Troy smirked moving his hand to just slide it gently out from under her finger tips, he slid it one inch. "Don't even think about it..." she mumbled, lifting her head slightly.

he chuckled, "what are you doing up?" she yawned and opened her eyes slightly, "huh? what? did you say something?" she was totally out of it. Troy chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Baby..get some sleep..." she yawned and shook her head, "Brooke-" "Brooke is asleep, let daddy take care of her, and let daddy take care of you.." he lifted her up onto the counter, "I am not tired.." she yawned.

She would've objected to it, but her body was worn out and her mind was fuzzy and tired. She yawned again and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder as he carried up the stairs to their room, as they passed Zac's room, Troy heard talking, Zac talking and sitting in the middle of the carpet. Troy stopped at his cracked open door, peeking into it, seeing no one there besides Zac Should he be worried? Troy layed Gabriella quickly onto her bed, and kissed her forhead, and he put her under the covers. he went back into zac's room, and sat beside him, "hey, what are you doing?" he asked him, he was on the floor playing with blocks, "Playing.." he simply said, troy nodded, "who were you talking to?" he asked him. Zachary shrugged, "my friend.." troy smiled, he had nothing to worry about, it was just a imaginary friend stage, "I see, well have fun.." he smiled ruffling his hair. Troy walked back into the living room, and began to cook something then he heard words that warmed his heart up, "Daddy!" he heard a crying baby call from Brooke's Room.

Troy couldn't help but smile as he climbed the stairs to Brooke's room, he walked in to see his baby girl standing in her crib and her little face scrunched up in a look of cries. "Hey baby," he cooed, picking her up gently and rocking her as he walked down to Zac's room. He opened the door with his side, seeing Zac standing in the middle of the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. Troy came in with brooke on his hip and he walked over to Zac, "what's wrong?" he asked him, "Mommy put me in time out..." he pouted, crossing his arms. "what did you do?" he asked, "I called her a bitch.." Troy's eyes widen, "Zac! why did you say that!" he asked. "Cause I hear you say it all the time...so I thought it was alright?"Troy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and mentally cursing. "Zac..." he breathed out, drawling out his name like it was a long word he looked up in six inch dictionary. "That..is a naughty word...little kids don't say that." Zac pouted, "but Chad says it to Sharpay when he's kissing her." Troy looked up immediately, reallly, his friends...did that...in front of? Oh he was glad they didn't live in New York anymore. "Just...Zac, just promise me you won't say it." Zac nodded, "I promise." he smiled, Troy ruffled his hair, "That's my boy." he left his room with brooke in his arms, and he layed her back in the crib, and layed some toys in there, he walked into back into his and Gabriella's Bedroom, and she was drinking coffee, and she smiled weakly at him, "hey.." she wasen't feeling well.

He sat on the bed, taking her hand in his. "You feeling okay?" Gabriella nodded, but stopped short of the second nod, and shook her head 'no'. Troy laughed, "were you always a bad liar?" Gabriella scowled and playfully punched him, one thing led to another and then...Troy was on top of Gabriella, kissing her hard long and good, his hands roaming under her night shirt. Gabriella let out a soft moan, as he kissed her on the neck and everywhere. he began lowering down the top of her shirt, placing kisses around her breasts, and she stopped him, "Troy...can we not...I'm not feeling good...I'm sick, and I don't want to get you sick... I feel like crap.." she spoke softly, she hoped he understood, Hunter, when he tried to kiss her and she stopped him and begged him to stop he would hit her, she hoped Troy meant that he would never hurt her. Troy lifted his head, smiled up at her through his long lashes and rested his head on her breasts. "All you have to do is ask m'lady." he said, smiling cheekily, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed every individual knuckle. "I'll make you some chicken broth..." Gabriella smiled, mumbling her thanks before she got up and rushed to the bathroom clutching her stomach. Troy laughed, but as he sat up on the edge of the bed, he looked down. "Oh great..." he mumbled, seeing the swelling bulge between his thighs. He'd have to take care of that..." Gabriella brushed her teeth, and put some mouth wash in her mouth then spit it out. she came into the kitchen to find Troy finishing up her Chicken Broth, "hey.." she spoke softly. he lifted his head and smiled at her, "hey, I'm almost done with your broth.." he smiled warmly. he soon finished it, and she sat in the living room couch resting her head against the wall, and Troy brought the chicken broth over on a tray, "here, try it.." she sighed, "do I really have too...I feel like I'm gonna die..." she groaned.

Troy smiled, "and I thought Sharpay was a drama queen." Gabriella mocked an offended scoff, "you seriously didn't just compare me to-" Troy chuckled, "Brie, I'm kidding." Gabriella playfully punched him, Troy winced. "Sorry," she said, taking a sip of her broth. "mmmmm this is good." "well thank you...I must be an excellent cook..." Troy winked at her, and she giggled but it was a weak giggle, "yes..your a pro at cooking.." she said sarcastically, and sat the tray on the table next to her, "how am I suppose to take care of the kids? I'm sicker then a dog, and I don't wanna give it to zac or brooke, especially brooke, since what she went through with birth, sick is the last thing she needs.." "I'll take care of it," Troy said, Gabriella looked at him, "Are you sure?" Troy nodded, "positive...just so you know, I think I ate my last burrito at taco bell." Gabriella stared at him with a raised brow, Troy chuckled, "Zac has a ...well, a descriptive visionary way to change Brooke's diaper." Gabriella giggled lightly, "yes, I told him that..." she smiled, Troy raised an eyebrow, "why would you tell him that? I can't eat burritos anymore." she giggled once more, "It will teach him responsibilties when he becomes a father of his own... and I will teach Brooke that too, so she will become a good mother..." "What ever you say...but I still can't eat burritos anymore." Troy complained, Gabriella giggled, and she kissed his nose. "Too bad, I hate burritos." He groaned, "how could you say that, Burritos are awesome." he smiled, and she shook her head, "I just don't...and let's get the subject off food, I'm getting sick..and I wanted to ask you something?" she started, he nodded, "yeah, what is it?" he asked, "did they ever figure out anything on your dad?" she asked gulping, she was scared that he was gonna come for brooke next... since she is his granddaughter, and another bolton... she thinks if he had his hands on her, that he would beat her like he beat Troy.

Troy's face went slack and his eyes hardened of all colour. He gulped down the bubbling, acid bile that rose in his throat, "he uh his trial is wednesday, Tomorrow in other words." Gabriella's jaw dropped, "and you ...you weren't going to tell me?" Troy rested his elbows on the counter, "He's not going to hurt you...he'll have to kill me first." Gabriella grappled Troy's shoulders and shook him slightly as her voice raised one or two octaves, "don't you ever talk like that Troy Bolton...not ever." he sighed, "I'm serious Brie, His not gonna hurt you, ever, ever again...the only way his going to is if I'm dead, but other then that," he grabbed her hands with his, and stroked her cheeks with his thumb, "his not gonna hurt you...I promise.." she sighed and pulled away, and bit her bottom lip, "It's not me I'm worried about...It's Brooklyn...I'm afraid since she's a bolton... his granddaughter, that she's the main target now, and if he had his hands on her, he would hurt her like he did you when you were little.." she spoke softly. "No," Troy said with certainty, "Over my dead body." Gabriella looked at him, her mouth gaping like a fish but Troy rested a finger on her plump lips before she could utter a looked away from him, "you can't always be sure about that Troy... he got to me, and he could easily do it again. while your gone to the store, for a jog, or at work. what are you gonna do, get body guards?" she was scared for her and her family. Bodyguards...? Troy tilted his head in thought, his lips curving up in a smirk. Gabriella's eyes widened and nearly popped out of her head. "No!" Troy nodded, Gabriella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Troy...I was being sarcastic, please-" "Brie, it's a good thing to have body guards, so they will protect you.." he holds her hands, "No Troy...No...I don't want body guards! Please! I don't need protected, I can take care of myself!" "I just want you and Zac and Brooklyn to be safe." Troy said, using his daughter's full first name. Gabriella sighed, and lowered her head to rub her temples. "Troy I..I just don't think it's a good idea." Troy lifted her head and kissed her nose gently and leaning his forehead against hers. "I just want my family safe...can you understand that?" Gabriella nodded, breathing lightly, "Troy I,...why can't we take self defense classes?"

Troy shook his head, "Cause... I don't want to?" he couldn't find a reason why, he just didn't want her to take them. he knows how to fight, that's why he wants to protect her, Gabriella rolled her eyes then she started becoming dizzy and she fainted. Troy paniced, "Brie...Brie.. wake up.." he slapped her face gently, and she opened her eyes weakly, "Troy, I'm not feeling good, can you take me to the bed...I'm to weak..." He placed his hands under her, carrying her bridal style up to their room, she groaned and put her hands to her stomach-feeling a stabbing pain and something...gooey between her fingers, Troy laid her on the bed and rubbed his hand over her forehead which was slick with sweat. "Brie...I"m gonna call a doctor okay?" Gabriella managed a weak nod, but groaned again when her stomach let out another stabbing jolt of pain. "Troy...don't leave me pl...please." Troy held her hand, "Brie, I'm not gonna leave, I promise.." he kissed her hand. she smiled weakly, "Troy...please...don't leave me.." she whispered, "I'm not baby, I'm not...I promise.." he kissed her forhead. "Im gonna go call the doctor brie...ok.." he kissed her hand as she nodded, and he went to go call the doctor. a few moments later, he was back and held her hand, "his on his way..." "Troy, I don't think I'm gonna make it..." she said weakly but overreacting. "No," Troy said, grabbing her wrist firmly but still gentle. "You will Brie, now stop over reacting..." he kissed her forehead and pulled out his cellphone, dialing the number for the hospital, he was on hold then transferred then put on hold again, he growled and rubbed his hands through his hair, looking down at Gabriella who was now unconscious on the bed. He felt his tears well up in his eyes, he wouldn't lose her...he couldn't lost her..."Brie," he whispered, kissing her cheek. Too late, tears started to run down his face. His voice was barely there when the emergency room assistant answered, and the stupid classical music stopped playing in his ear. "Hello 911 emergency room, what's your emergency?" "yes, my fiance, she is unconcious, and I don't know what to do...I don't know what's wrong... please help me.." he had panic in his voice, "sir, calm down, we'll send an ambulance on it's way, what's your address?" Troy told them his address in his name and they knew who he was and where he was, "Ambulance will be there shortly.." and they hung up. Troy held onto her hand, "your gonna make it brie, I promise you...I can't lose you.." he kissed her, and she was still unconcious. soon the ambulance pulled up, and they took Gabriella onto the ambulance, while Troy dropped off the kids at Jason and Kelsi's and he made his way to the hospital.

...

Troy sat in the waiting room, waiting for results. he couldn't lose her, she was the love of his life. he loved her more than anything. if something happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. half of this was his fault, that's what he thought. if he kept her close to him that day at the beach, she wouldn't be here, and his son would still be here. Jason came out and Troy stood up, "how is she?" Jason sighed, "well...we took an x-ray, then when we saw what we did...we had to get in there." Troy gulped, what was wrong exactly? He felt his gut twinge, his fingers curl slightly so he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Wh-what's wrong exactly?" Jason sighed again, the minutes seemed to drag on. "Well, when she was brought in nearly a week ago, when your kids were born...uhm the doctors who were working on her...they couldn't get the bullet out and when they tried to get it out they only lodged it further into her spine and then that in turn caused the pain in her stomach." Troy didn't relax the slightest bit, "and the blood, she was bleeding." his tone was clipped, Jason didn't answer, but he looked down at the clipboard in his hands, that was all Troy needed. his nostrils flared, and his skin bristled. That bullet that his father fired to kill her and their babies? His hands fisted and he turned quickly on his heels, running to the police station, today wasn't wednesday, his dad would still be there. And if Troy had it his way...his father wouldn't make it to prison nor would he get to his arrangement.

when he got to the police station, he wasted no breath as he ran into the lobby and through the back. A bulky officer stood from the front desk, shouting, "Hey! you can't go back there!" Troy wasn't listening, there was a small table upon entering the cells of the prisoners, on that table was a colt. 45, Troy picked it up and when he found his father's cell he pointed the gun to his father's stomach. The same Jack did to Gabriella, the older Bolton man only smirked, "wow, what a reunion this is," Jack said, Troy squeezed the gun tighter to keep his hand from shaking. "Shut up!" Troy yelled, "Gabriella is in the hospital again." Jack smirked bigger, "and that's my fault?" Troy growled, "it's your bullet that got her in there in the first place!" Jack laughed, setting down the magazine that he was reading, and stood up on his feet. "Wanna shoot me then, sonny?" his tone was mocking, "make me pay?" he barked out a laugh, and stood in a standing up crucifix position. Troy was breathing heavy, "shouldn't I? make you pay for every beating you gave me? every scar, every bruise?" Jack smirked wickidly. "It's not my fault you were a bad kid... you had to be punish.." he spoke, Troy got angrier, "Punishment for kids are being grounded, or no TV for two weeks. the punishment you gave me was close to death...you held me over a bridge! you put my hand on oven, you pushed me out in front of a car, and you killed my son! and possibly my fiance!" Troy had tears in his eyes, "She's no good for you. I'm actually doing you a favor. that bitch needs to learn that your her boss, and you have all the power!" he smirked, that's all he thought about, power. power over money, woman, and Troy.

"Shut the fuck up!" Troy yelled, he knew that the police guards were about to come in, he mentally kicked himself when he realized he could've locked the door. Why he didn't he'll never know, Jack laughed, seeing how frazzled his son looked. "You think this is funny dad?" the word 'dad' in a sarcastic and revolted tone of voice. Jack still laughed, "just you seeing this way...it's hilarious..." click, Troy cocked the gun and pointed it through the bars. Jack wasn't dumb enough to get close enough to anyone with a gun, but...his son was the exception. To Jack Bolton, his son was a wuss who didn't know how to defend himself. "You don't know what your doing boy." Jack hissed, staying where he was but still in the standing crucifix position. Daring Troy to shoot. Troy gulped visibly and rested his pointer finger on the trigger. Jack chuckled, "Like i always thought...you ain't got the guts." Troy glared at him, he was nervous to shoot his dad, he always thought about doing it, but he couldn't do it. he sighed, and threw the gun on the ground, Jack smirked, "you little wuss!" Troy turned back to glare at him, "I have more important things to do then deal with you... right now, the thing I care about most is in the hospital, and that's were I should be.." he rushed out of there.

Troy ran into the hospital, and Jason was talking to a doctor, and looked up and saw him, "would you like to see her, she's up?" Troy nodded, he walked into her room, and he saw her laying down, she looked up at him, "hey, where were you, Jason said you left.." she was so scared that he wasen't gonna come back.

Troy sat next to her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I had to ...talk to someone...deal with-" "Your dad?" Gabriella finished, Troy nodded. "But I couldn't do it...God, I just...Brie do you know how many times I had dreamt of having my dad where I want him at gunpoint...but I couldn't do it Brie." his voice cracked, but he couldn't, Gabriella took his hand and played with his fingers. "I feeI like such a coward, I let him get to me Brie...I let him get to me." Gabriella smiled, Your not a coward Troy... It would take alot of guts to shoot their own father... cause Troy, even though deep down inside, even though all the stuff he had done to you, deep down inside, his still your father, and I say you love him, even though how much you want to hate him, you still love him, not for the stuff he does, or how he is, but because his your father..." Gabriella spoke gently.

It made sense, all the stuff he heard come from her lips made sense. "Brie," Troy whispered, playing with her fingers, "can I let you in on something?" Gabriella nodded, lifting her fiance's head up with her finger. Troy sighed, "I never...I never wanted to hate my dad...I just...when I was 8 I practically begged him to take to the Oregon State Fair, he didn't but...I just never wanted to hate him." The room was silent for a second, then Troy spoke again, his voice sounding distant and far away. "The happiest time I remember with both my parents is when I was 4...the only happy time I remember."

_(flashback)_

_Troy was in the back seat of his parents car. the music was on. they were on their way to the beach for the first time for a family reunion. His Mother was quiet the whole way there, why his father drove. when they arrived at the beach, there was sandcastles built everywhere. Troy was excited, especially for a 4 year old. the whole time there, His father didn't pay any attention to him, he was flirting with other woman. his mother looked hurt, but she didn't do anything about it, but she loved Troy with all her heart, Jack is the one who abused him, and he abused her. but Troy was happy, he made sand castles, and played in the water, he was just...happy._

_(End of Flashback.)_

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry," Troy looked at her, smirking, "what are you sorry about m'lady?" Gabriella giggled, "That you only have one happy memory with your parents." Troy chuckled, and kissed her cheek, "You probably have more than me." Gabriella frowned, "not that much, My father died before I could even know him, my mom never had enough money to go anywhere, I never went to Disney world, or any of those places..." Troy was shocked, he couldn't believe that, "You never went to the movies? never did any kid things?" she shook her head, "I went to the park, and I went to school, but that was it.." Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella wasn't done. "I want Zac and Brooklyn to have what I didn't...a life, a family, a future." her voice thickened and trailed off as she yawned, she leaned her head on the pillow. Troy smiled, kissing her forehead and starting to walk out, just before he opened the door, Gabriella called out to him, "at least try talking to him...he's still your father." Troy sighed, "I'll do it for you brie..I promise" he spoke softly, and left out the door, he walked over to Jason, "Make sure she gets alot of rest.." he spoke, Jason nodded, then asked, "where are you going?" he asked him, "I have something to deal with, I promised Gabriella I'll do something..." and with those words, he walked out of the hospital doors, and back to the Station.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Troy walked into the police Station, and then The bulky officer stood up, recognizing Troy. "I can't allow you back without a pass," his voice was gruff and sounded like he was a chain smoker in his youth. Troy fought the urge to roll his eyes, and continued to walk, this time it was at normal pace. "Well well well" Jack mumbled, reading his magazine and leaning against the wall behind his prison bed. "My son of a bitch son has returned." Troy sighed, his nostrils wanting to flare, but he took a deep breath to control it. "I just came to talk ...d-d-dad." wow, even having a civil conversation with his father was hard. Jack smirked, "Talk huh... Talk about what.. you want an apology? fine, I'll apologize, I'm sorry that your a no good son who is a whimp, and has fallen inlove with a whore who can do better then you...there, will that do?" he smirked crossing his arms, he knew that he could say these things to Troy and Troy won't do nothing about it because his a whimp and can't defend himself.

'Just breathe...breathe...' Troy told himself, inhaling from his nose. "I...don't want an apology, I just ...ehh I knew you'd be difficult about this!" He squeezed the bars and nearly head butted them. Jack smirked, "wow, you seem tense son, won't you tell daddy all about your problems, and he'll make them better.." he smirked, "It's just me and you...like old times..." he smirked wickidly again. Troy nearly growled, but he had to stay calm. His dad wasn't making it easy for him. His lips curled and his eyes darkened, "your not making this easy dad..." Jack chuckled, and walked up closer, sticking his arm outside the bars and grasping Troy's throat before he could move. "Since when are things easy between me and you...son?" 'son' was said with so much venom and acid. Troy tried to pry his father's hands off his throat, but Jack shook him, "You're weak like your mother and you disgust me."Troy couldn't breath, he was trying to gasp for air, then the officers came in and got Troy away from his father's hands. Troy held his throat, coughing. he couldn't stand his father now, he hated him. it made so much sense when Gabriella said it, but he didn't love him, he could never love someone like him, "Fuck you dad!" he shouted and he walked out furiously out of the station.

Jack only laughed manically, his eyes glinting and he himself walking back to where the magazine was placed. "He'll be back..." he muttered,"Oh yes he'll be back." he touched the burn mark on his forehead, it healed a long time ago, but it still marked him with a cross brand. He felt the burning in his stomach...

_(flashback)_

_"Jackie!" yelled Herbert Bolton, grabbing his 6 year old son by his shoulders and dragging him into the barn. Jack cried, tears streaming down his young face. "No daddy please please!" Herbert growled, looking at the pathetic excuse for a son. "The bible says that we to be marked with God's mark boy." next thing that Jack knew was the burning, stinging feeling against his forehead, he wailed louder then he felt his father drag him to the house, and that's when he was emmersed completely in water. He came up sputtering._

_(End Of Flashback)_

The scar still faintly stung, his hands curled into a fist, he breathed in deep and realized that Troy didn't have the mark, and neither did the whore he was with and her son. He'd have to give them the mark, cast the evils out of them.

...

The Next day was Jack's Trial, and after hearing what had happened, Jack was let off with a warning. Troy got a call from them telling him that and he was pissed. he slammed the phone down, leaning himself over the counter, Gabriella came in, "Baby, what's wrong?" she soothed kissing his back gently. he shut his eyes, "My dad was let off with a warning..." he spoke, Gabriella looked up at him as he turned to her and touched her cheek, "his not gonna hurt you brie...I promise you this time... his not going to hurt you..." he spoke, she nodded, "I trust you Troy.." Zac came running in, "I'm ready for pre-school daddy.." he smiled, Troy smiled lifting him up in his arms, "are you now?" Zac nodded, Troy kissed Gabriella, "I'll see you after work...Love you.." he smiled, she nodded. "love you too.." she smiled, and Troy and zac left out the door.

Gabriella went into Brooklyn's Room and checked on her, she was still sleeping. she smiled and shut the door lightly. Gabriella went into the kitchen to find something cold to drink. what she didn't know was Jack Bolton was watching her every move from outside. Gabriella found some water, and she took a sip, and went into her bedroom, and she layed down.

Jack came in and he carefully walked into her room and opened the door, her back was turned so she couldn't see him and she thought it was Troy, so she smiled, "Your back already... did they not need you today?" she smiled, and Jack smirked, and got into bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella looked at the arm, her eyes widen, that wasen't Troy's arm, her eyes widen and she gasped and turned to him and tried to scream but he covered her mouth, and jumped ontop of her, "were gonna make a little deal Gabriella..." she whimpered and shook her head, "don't say no to me bitch!" he slapped her across the face, and she whimpered again, "Your gonna let me have you... or I'll kill your precious baby girl..." Gabriella's eyes widen, she didn't want him to touch brooklyn, "Don't you dare tell Troy what happens, or I'll for sure kill her.." Jack began ripping her clothes off, and he put on a condom, and he began torturing her, and raping her.

...

Troy had dropped Zac off at daycare, he gave him a quick hug and ran off to play with his friends. He smiled at the sight, but now he was driving to work, surprisingly there was no traffic, he arrived at the office in record time and was at his desk filling out paper work for some big shebang deal with some strange foreign company. He rolled his eyes, then his mind started to drift to Gabriella. Smiling, he picked up his office phone, dialing the number. It rang 4 times, he frowned. Was something wrong? she usually picked it up at the first ring, something wasen't right. he called his assistant Kyle in, "yes Mister Bolton..?" he asked, "I need to go home early, something isn't right.." Troy said getting up, Kyle nodded, "I'll make sure everything is working, and I hope Gabriella is ok, say hi to her for me." he smiled, all his workers loved Gabriella. Troy smiled, "Thanks, and I will." and with that, Troy left out of the building.

Gabriella cried her eyes out into her pillow as Jack was getting dressed, "I see why Troy keeps you around, your a good fuck.." he smirked, and she cried some more, she was ashamed, she felt so used and broken, like she did when Hunter did this to her. Jack came over and kissed her cheek, "Goodbye Princess, this has been fun.." and with that he left. Gabriella curled up in a ball and cried her eyes out. Jack left the house through the back door, feeling...power and control, now he had one other thing to do. And first he'd do it to the boy, he had watched where Troy and his 'darling' whore took him for daycare, it wouldn't be hard. He had the supplies, besides like his father said to him when he was the brats age, we all must bear God's mark. Walking through the back yards until he got far away from the neighbor hood, he stopped at the door of the daycare school and smirked, but his eyes were pensive and blank. This was...something that had to be done, he'd get to his son eventually. opening the door, he walked in and was met with a perky 18 year old.

"Hey!" she smiled, Jack feigned a smile, "Hi, I'm looking for my grandson..." eh, he hated that 18 year old smiled and clicked on her computer, "what his name?" Jack drew up a blank, but then he remembered, "Zachary." "oh yes, such a lovely boy... but umm I'm sorry, his Father dropped him off here and told us to not give him to anyone accept him or his mother... it's under his rules..sorry.." she said holding a clipboard close to her. Damit, Jack thought and he thanked the girl and he turned to walk off. there had to be another way to get to him. Troy walked into the house, and shouted Gabriella's name, "Gabi!" he ran into the bedroom and found her curled up in a ball crying her eyes out, "Brie.." he sat down beside her and rubbed her side, and she jumped and looked up at him, "T-Troy...it's you.." she hugged him tightly. Something was definitely wrong, why would she jump...? "Brie, of course its me, who else could it be?" Gabriella sniffled,didn't say anything else and bent her head to his shoulders, crying her eyes out once more. Troy rubbed her back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "T-Troy...Zac, where's Zac?" she stuttered out, Troy looked at her in the eyes, "Brie, he's at daycare, I dropped him off-" Gabriella's word came out her mouth in a frantic rush, "go get him! Please go get him! Bring him home!"

Jack leaned against the fence of the play ground, hearing the laughter of children. How anybody could actually...like their sound is beyond him. He found it annoying. "Zac!" he heard one of the teachers yell, his ears perked up and he turned his head slightly. Zac dropped the ball he was playing with and he ran to the teacher. behind the Teacher was Troy. Jack soon ran away from the pre-school so Troy wouldn't see him. Troy picked up zac, "let's go home zac." and he walked out with him to the car. when they arrived home, Zac came running in, and Gabriella picked him up, "Oh baby, are you alright?" she hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks, Troy couldn't stand to see her like this, it killed him, "yes mommy, I'm fine.." he smiled and she kissed his cheek, "I love you.." "I love you too mommy.." he ran to his room to play with his toys, Gabriella sat on the edge of the couch, she sniffled up her tears, Troy came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and she jumped and whimpered, "Please...don't touch me.." she didn't want anybody touching her right now.

Troy was taken back by her behavior, "Brie, what's wrong? It's me, I'm not gonna hurt you..." he grabbed her hands and she pushed him away, "This..isn't working out Troy..." Gabriella spoke, she didn't want to do this, but she had too, she had to protect her kids. "what are you talking about brie.." Troy was confused, "I'm...I'm leaving you..." she stammered out, it was so painful for her to say those words to him. Without waiting for a word on Troy's behalf she walked up the stairs, tears trickling down her face as she walked into Brooklyn's room and picked her up gently so the little one won't wake, then she went to Zac's room and grabbed his hand rather too roughly. "Zachary we're leaving." she said rather bluntly, practically dragging him down the stairs, he grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed tightly. "No! MOMMY! DADDY COME WITH US! DADDY!" Troy felt tears in his eyes, Gabriella tugged on his hand once more, the jerk so great that it caused the little boy to let go. He wailed and cried when Gabriella put him in the car and drove off without a word. When they were a block away, the light turned red, and that's when Jack Bolton got in with a smirk. "Well done bitch," he sneered, his eyes went to Zac through the rearview mirror. "Nice to finally meet your brat."

"Don't ever call him that!" she screamed. he stared at her coldly and slapped her. she held her stinged cheek, as the light went green, "drive!" he yelled, and she began driving. Jack Bolton looked at the baby bolton sleeping in the car-seat in the back that was next to zac, he smirked, "she's gonna make alot of money at being a prostitute when she's older." Gabriella gasped and looked at him, "Y-You..Y-You wouldn't?" she stammered he nodded "Oh yes I would my dear, that's how the Bolton woman make money... and you.." The car ride was silent, Zac was sniffling in the back seat and Jack kept staring at him through the mirror. Zac tried to scoot farther into the back seat but it was impossible, then his eyes noticed something. "What's that on your head?" Zac asked, Jack felt the mark on his forehead and sneered, "is that some of your business you little shit?" "Don't call him-" Gabriella felt the sting of his hand on her face again, and tears doubled over.. "Bitch, I told you...don't talk back to me and just pull into this warehouse drive way here." Gabriella nodded obediantly, before she could get out and get Zac, Jack got out and grabbed him by his shoulders, the little boy started kicking and screaming but Jack stuffed an old rag in his mouth. "Hey you Brown Eyes, get your rugrat runt." his tone held hate and distaste, he ragged Zac in to the back of the warehouse where he had the cross brand and it was ready. He st Zac down and bent in front of him. "IF you move an inch, Brat, your mom and baby sis will die. Don't move." Zac had tears running down his face, he didn't nod, but it didn't look like he'd be moving anytime soon either. Jack smirked, stood up and walked over to the table that held the branding rod, his voice was rough. "My dad said to me that we all must bear God's mark...to warn off evil spirits." He turned to Zac, who started shivering, "this will hurt, so just...scream." and in that moment hot iron touched his sensitive skin.

Gabriella busted in and tackeld Jack on the ground, "Don't you dare touch him!" she screamed, she punched him, she turned to zac, "Run! get in the car!" Zac nodded rubbing his forhead that hurt a little bit but it would leave a small scar. Jack rolled ontop of her and slapped her and punched her, Gabriella wasen't gonna give up, she had to get away. she kicked him between his thighs, and he doubled over to the ground. Gabriella got up and ran out the door, she then got in the car and started it and turned to zac, "are you alright?" she asked, Zac nodded. and she drove to the airport.

...

Troy sighed, why would she...? it just didn't make sense! She said in the hospital in New York that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him! Arg! women are so infuriating sometimes he swears up and down and all over the world, women are the most infuriating creatures on the planet! "Gabi, why?" he said, his language slurred a bit, because of the heavy scotch he was drinking, he slumped down on the couch, and dunked his head back to slunk down the other half of the scotch and welcoming the burn that came to his throat. "Why?" he slurred again, falling onto his side and letting his eyelids flutter closed in intoxicated sleep.

His eyes flew open as soon as his phone rang, he ignored it and let it go to voicemail_, _

_"Troy...it's Gabi...I know you want an explanation...if you come to the airport, I'll give you one... but If you don't...I want to say, I love you...and I don't want to leave you, but...I have too...I love you Troy Bolton..."_

and there was the beep.

Troy wasted no time, he nearly broke his glass when he set it down on the coffee table and stumbled to the drive way where he got in to the front seat of his purple prius (Gabriella picked it out), he zoomed down the road, swerving a few times but managing a semi-straight line. He parked at the airport and stumbled in, trying to search for Gabriella and Zac and Brooklyn; he saw Gabriella bent over, he got closer to see Zac rubbing his forehead that was swollen and blistering and completely red.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella...what happened to zac?" he asked picking zac up. Gabriella sighed, and walked closer to Troy as Troy let Zac down, "Troy...the reason why I left was...your dad...after you left this morning, he came in and he...he...raped me...and he told me to leave you and if I didn't, he would kill Brooklyn...then he told me that Brooklyn was gonna be a prostitute when she was older..it was...terrible Troy..." his hands clenched and his vision became redder than it had before. He grabbed Gabriella gently by the shoulders, Zac by the hand and took them to his car, Gabriella pulled away. "Troy, I have to leave...he's gonna hurt...I have to..." her voice was thick with tears that she hadn't shed when she was fighting Jack. Brooklyn still secure in her arms, Troy sighed, but it came out like a growl. "He's not gonna stop Brie, don't you under stand?" he dragged in a breath, and closed his eyes only to see nothing but red and his blood boiling when he opened them again. He hasn't been this angry before...and he's been angry. "He's not gonna quit until he has what he wants and that's me miserable as hell, now you and the kids get to a hotel, and tell me where my 'father' is..." Gabriella was about to shake her head, she didn't want lose Troy like that but he was just as stubborn as she was. "Troy, he's at a warehouse...south of here." Troy kissed her on the lips tenderly, giving her the directions to the closest hotel that was also moderately priced. Troy got into the purple prius and drove with furious ferocity to the warehouse, as he drove he leaned over to the glove compartment, and pulled out two things; his .45 mil and his .38 mil, this was going to end. Right now.

Jack was frustrated, he was throwing things against the wall angry. he could of hurt that little boy, but that whore ruined everything.. he thought. he could of made Troy's Life Misrable, but it didn't work. he started to slam his hands on the table. Troy slammed on his breaks, not breaking stride when he jumped out of the car and slammed the door. He put the two guns in his pockets, he wasn't like the 'people of today' who thought wearing skinny jeans for everything was cool, no he hated the damn things, they cut off circulation everywhere. He took a deep breath, but it wasn't for calming his nerves. "JACK!" he called out, he wasn't his father, Jack Bolton quit being his father a long time ago. "JACK! COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE YOU FRIGGING COWARD!"

Jack smirked, hearing his son's voice. So he was here? The bitch must have told him, well he gave Gods mark to the brat, he had something special planned for Troy. He walked toward the door, grabbing the hot iron and a small hand held handgun. Like the guns you see in old Saturday night movies. "Who are you calling a coward?" he hissed, walking down with the hot iron behind his back and the hand gun at his side, but still visible. Troy felt his blood reach its boiling point, "you want me miserable...?" Troy asked, his teeth clenched, and his hands wrapping around the guns tightly. "Well you got it, Gabriella left me..." Jack sneered, walking closer (of course he resembled a predator stalking its prey) "it's for the best...she wasn't worth giving up all your power." Troy felt his lips curl in a defiant sneer. "Shut up you fudging ass!" he brought out his .38 and pointed it at Jack, who only laughed, pointing his gun at Troy. "You think you can kill me this time when you couldn't do it before?" click. Troy pulled the trigger, Jack did the same thing. "I have a surprise for you...son." Troy tensed and his eyes narrowed, his grip tightening on the gun. "come here..." click. Troy pulled out the second gun, his .45 mil. Looks like Jack was out gunned. Jack's sneer nearly fell, but he regained it when he made the bold decision and flung himself at Troy. knocking him to the ground and taking the hot iron and aiming at his forehead, but Troy knocked out of his hand and (seeing as his guns were knocked out of his hand as well) balled his fists up and started hitting Jack in the stomach, as hard as he could. The hot iron was jumbled, and Jack ended up branding Troy through his shirt on his stomach. It was bigger than Zac's and his own, it was a cross with a 'D' going through it. The 'D' was for Demon and the cross was to repel the evil that resided in him. Troy screamed and hit his father harder. Then Troy stood up and pointed the gun at him, "I lost my life...so your gonna lose yours.." Jack smirked, "go ahead, shoot... if your man enough.." "I'm half the man you'll ever be.." he pulled the trigger and shot Jack multiple times sending him to death. Troy was breathing heavy standing up making sure he was dead, and he was, his 'Father' was dead, there was just one thing left to do. Get Gabriella back.

Of course his stomach hurt like hell, he lifted his shirt, seeing the brand that his 'father' had given him. He touched it lightly and it still stung like a bitch. He groaned, and put his shirt done, it would get infected, but he's dealt with a lot worse; he'll deal with it later. As he moved to walk out to his car, he turned to see the body of the man that had claimed to be his father. He frowned and he drew in a tired and pained breath, the mark on his stomach starting to spread through his body. The pain hurt like a bitch. He looked around, seeing a can of gasoline, and then a lighter on a table. Jack Bolton really was all brawn and no brain. He poured the gas all over Jack, then he flicked the lighter on and watched the orange flame dance, "this is for Gabriella...Zac...Brooklyn and Jayden." he whispered, he dropped the lighter and his father was emmersed in flames.

Troy walked away as his father burned, he opened the car, and looked back. he had no guilt, he jumped in his car and drove to the hotel where his family was. when he arrived there, he jumped out of the car and ran into the hotel, he ran to the front desk, "Is Gabriella Montez on your check in list?" he asked in a rush, the woman looked at him, "I"m sorry sir, she just checked out about 3 minutes ago.."

"What?" Troy asked, his tone incrdulous, his eyebrows raising. "How could she-ugh!" he grabbed his stomach, clutching it tightly the burn from before feeling like his whole body was set ablaze. The woman behind the desk had a panicked expression, "Should I call the doctor,"Troy breathed heavily, but shook his head. This wasn't about him. "No, I want...my fiance," his stomach hurt like a bitch. The woman nodded and listened as Troy gave her Gabriella's cell number, she dialed it and it rang three times before Gabriella could answer it. "Hello?" Gabriella's voice was timid, she had every reason to be. Troy winced, but tried to hide it. "What?" Troy asked, his tone incrdulous, his eyebrows raising. "How could she-ugh!" he grabbed his stomach, clutching it tightly the burn from before feeling like his whole body was set ablaze. The woman behind the desk had a panicked expression, "Should I call the doctor,"Troy breathed heavily, but shook his head. This wasn't about him. "No, I want...my fiance," his stomach hurt like a bitch. The woman nodded and listened as Troy gave her Gabriella's cell number, she dialed it and it rang three times before Gabriella could answer it. "Hello?" Gabriella's voice was timid, she had every reason to be. Troy winced, but tried to hide it.

Troy smiled at the sound of her voice, he needed her, "Gabs, it's me Troy.. where are you?" he asked. and she sighed, "I'm back home... packing more stuff.." she told him, "Your not leaving gabs..I'm on my way.." he ran out of the hotel before Gabriella could answer him. he jumped in the car and drove back to the house. when he pulled up, he jumped out of the car and busted through the door. he ran up the stairs and he found her in the bedroom, she looked at him, and he pushed her onto the bed and kissed her passionately. he didn't care that his stomach hurt, he wanted to feel her. She moaned into the kiss, relishing in the feel of his hands. He was not his father in least or slightest. Her hands found the buttons on the front of his shirt, unpopping the buttons, her movements were shaking and hesitant, but Troy was patient; he deepened the kiss, feeling her chest squish against him. "Brie..." he murmured, "Feel me Brie..." Gabriella undid the first button, then the second, his button was off when a little bit of impatience leaked out and he tore it off of him. Gabriella brushed her hands against his chest, moaning when Troy lifted the hem of her shirt, tickling her navel and sending shivers through out her veins. Her hands roamed down, then they felt something...Troy pulled away, his face contorted in a pained grimace as his hand flew to the brand.

Gabriella looked at his chest and she gasped, "Troy, oh my god..what...what happened?" she tried to touch the burn, but he flinched, "Brie.." he hissed, "sorry... does it hurt?" she asked him, and he nodded, "we need to get you to the hospital." she tried to get up but he pulled her back down, "no.." he spoke, "but your hurt-" "I don't care...I just want to feel you...I want to feel you... that makes me feel alot better.." he spoke holding her hand as their bodies were squished against each other. Gabriella was about to protest, but Troy devoured her lips once more, ripping her shirt from her body and his hands swiftly taking off the sweats that hid her shapely legs. His hands were warm and caressing, Gabriella moaned, her hands undoing the button and zipper on his pants, they worked together pushing and sliding down his jeans and entangling their bareness together. "Troy..." Gabriella moaned, Troy moaned as well, her touch tickling him; but he knew that she was being careful to avoid touching the burn. It was 10 minutes later that they were intertwined with the sheets and Gabriella still under Troy as he kissed from her ear to the hollow of her throat to each breast and down to her navel and back again.

she moaned softly as he did this, and as he was coming back to her ear, her lips caught his and were kissing passionately for a little bit. Gabriella smiled at him, and he smiled back, "I love you brie, so much... promise me right now... "he grabbed her hand that was on his lower back, and he kissed it, "that you will never ever leave me.." she looked away to not face him, "I can't promise that Troy...his gonna hurt you... and I don't want to see you get hurt..." tears were escaping from her eyes.

"He won't hurt you again...not ever." Troy said, kissing her jawline and whispering in her ear. Gabriella moaned again, "how can you be sure?" Troy used his hand to tickle her sides, but they were feather light so they were more like caresses, "I made sure of it. He won't ever come back again." Gabriella turned to ask him what he meant by that, but he captured her lips again, devouring them she moaned just as the phone rang, but no one answered it. Troy went to roll over on his side, letting Gabriella straddle him, but something went wrong and he grimaced loudly, his face contorted and twisted in pain. Gabriella gasped, "Troy what's wrong..." his hand went to his burn which, some how, had seemed to have split open. "I'll call Jason." Jason and Kelsi had grown to be their friends. "oh my god..."Gabriella paniced and called jason, "hello." Jason said politely. "Jason it's me, Gabriella.." she spoke. "Hi Gabi, is everything ok?" "No, Troy is hurt, please get over here, please..." she paniced, "what's wrong with him?" he asked, "he has a burn, and it split open, please..please come over I can't lose him.." she sobbed with tears coming out, "I'll be over there soon Gabi.." he hung up, and she sat beside Troy, "Troy I am so so sorry..." Jason arrived with his doctor bag, Gabriella only left Troy's side to open the door for him and show him to the bedroom, but other than that she was with him the whole time. Tears were streaming down her face, Troy was practically in a fetal position cradling himself as his arms wrapped around his stomach, the sheets below him were drenched in blood. Jason started work immediately and Gabriella just grabbed his hand, but it wasn't easy, his hands were tense and every movement made Troy groan and almost scream in sheer agony. "Troy...please...Troy..." she kissed his knuckles, Jason began prying Troy's arms away from his stomach, Gabriella had to hold both his arms. Jason began stitching his side.

Troy was groaning, and he was in pain as Jason did this, but he knew once he did it, he could be alone with Gabriella, and also it would heal, so he had to face the pain. about 5 minutes later, Jason was done, "Thank you so much." Gabriella hugged him, "It's not problem gabs, but he will be having to have the stiches out in 2 weeks." Gabriella nodded and walked jason to the door. Gabriella came back and threw the bloody sheets in the washer, and Troy put on a shirt and gym shorts and walked over to her, were she was wearing some sweatpants and a plane old T-shirt. he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. she smiled and turned to him, "what did you do to your dad Troy...I want to know the truth.." she looked up at him in the eyes. He sighed, his eyes not meeting hers, more like looking through hers. His hands went to rest on his hips, he groaned slightly at the movement, but it wasn't as bad as before. "Brie, it's...complicated," his voice was barely there, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deeper into his eyes-they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. "Please tell me," Troy remained silent, he wanted to tell her the truth, but at the same time, he couldn't tell her. He didn't want to frighten her away.

He sighed and grabbed her hands, "Before I tell you, It was something I had to do, and I will never ever do it to anyone ever again..." he said, "Troy your scaring me a little bit.." he sighed and rubbed his face, "I killed him brie..." he said in a low whisper, "what..." she spoke. "I..I killed him... after what he did to you... it made me go insane thinking the way he hurt you... I just...I'm sorry.." he looked away from her. she sighed, "It's ok... " she spoke soflty, he turned to her and hugged her, "I love you brie.." he spoke, "I love you too Troy.." and the stood there kissing each other passionately.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The next morning, Gabriella woke up in Troy's arms. the sheets tangled around their bodies and the draft coming in from an open window was chilling her skin, raising goose flesh. She shivered and the small action caused Troy to pull her close, she smiled and kissed his bare chest. He smiled and he opened his eyes and looked down at her, and pecked her lips. "Good Morning." he murmered. she sighed, "Good Morning." "what's wrong brie? do you need something? I'll buy you anything?" he said holding her close to him. "nothings wrong... I'm just...been thinking..." she said. "about what?" she looked at him, "why haven't we been married yet? we've been engaged for almost a year now..." she sighed.

Troy sighed, looking down at her ring finger, it also yet to bear a ring-a real ring, it actually had something that he gave to her for a make shift ring. She had accepted it, but he wanted to give her an actual ring. He looked at her, "Hmm I see your point, how about...we get married today." her eyes widened, "Today?" Troy nodded, "Troy, for a wedding we need plans and caterers and ...and..." she got lost in his eyes, and his smile.

"Brie, we don't need a big wedding, we just need me and you.. that's why makes a perfect wedding." he held her cheeks in his warm hands. she sighed, "I know I'm sounding greedy, but I've always wanted a big wedding..ever since I was a little girl, I pretended to be walking down the isle with Leonardo Dicaprio, and we would have this big wedding..but If you don't want a big wedding, we don't have too..." she blushed. Troy raised an eyebrow, "Leo Dicaprio?" she nodded, with a cheesy smile on her face, "are you telling me you used to fantasize about that guy?" Gabriella giggled, and cupped his face with both her hands, bringing his face to hers so that their noses were touching. "Keyword, 'used to'...I have a new star of my sex dreams." Troy looked at her skeptically, she scoffed, and kissed him hard and good.

Troy got ontop of her, and he pulled away, "so, whose in your dreams now?" he smiled and she giggled, "Zac Efron." Troy raised an eyebrow, "I look exactly like him?" she looked at him, "Really?" Troy nodded, "hmm, I dont' see it.." she giggled.

Troy looked at her, preparing to slide off of her, but Gabriella gripped his shoulders tightly. "I'm kidding Blue Eyes," she said, he scowled at her, but it was all playful. He didn't protest when she pulled him all the way on top of her.

Gabriella pecked his lips, and she looked into his eyes, "Can you promise me something?" she asked him. "yeah, anything gabs." he smiled, "Promise me... that you will never ever hurt me, zac, or brooklyn like your dad did... because i can't leave you anymore, i'm inlove with you... and if you do that, It will be so hard to leave.." she had tears in her eyes.

Troy hugged her tightly, kissing her ear and whispering, "Prometto di non lasciare Gabriella...**(I promise to never leave Gabriella...)" **she looked at him, raising an eyebrow at his foreign words. He just smiled, and said more "Lo non potra mai farti del male o **(I won't ever hurt you either)." **Gabriella smiled and giggled, pecking his lips lightly, and propping herself on her elbow. "I have no idea what you just said," Troy laughed, "It's italian...my mom grilled it into my brain to know italian." She giggled, She sighed, "do you miss your mom?" she asked. Troy sighed, "I love my mom, to be honest...but I'm glad she isn't in my life anymore.." "why not?" Gabriella asked him. "because...it would bring to much pain back..." Troy said trying not to cry as he spoke. "I wish I could of met her... so she could meet her granddaughter...she seems better then your dad if you still love her.." Troy sighed, and sat up, "yeah sure," he rubbed his face tiredly, and looked out the window. Gabriella sat, holding the sheet to cover her breasts, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Troy, are you okay?" he looked at her, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles, smiling slightly but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah...come on, we have a wedding to attend, and Zac is the ring bearer..."

Gabriella smiled, "Really?" she smiled bigger, Troy nodded, "Were getting married now.." she blushed as she got up to go get a nice dress on, and as Troy went to go get some clothes on. 10 minutes later Gabriella was getting zac ready. "mommy, I look like a monkey.." he pouted, "baby, please do this for mommy.." she smiled and zac nodded, "ok mommy..for you.." he smiled, "that's my boy.." then Troy came in, "you all ready?" he smiled, "yeah!" zac ran out and Troy chuckled, "Troy..I want..." she blushed, "what is it babe?" he held her close. "I want zac to be Zachary Bolton...after were married...your his father... just because hunter is his biological father... it means nothing... your his daddy and we should make it official.." she smiled.

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her placed her hands on his chest, a thought occured to her, "isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Troy smirked and kissed her neck, she moaned lightly, "eh I'm not superstitious." she giggled, "You should see your little girl, she looks beautiful in her little white dress.." she smiled biting her bottom lip. Troy smiled, "I bet she is beautiful.." Gabriella smiled with her lips, "I love you." she smiled pecking his lips.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zac yelled, running into the room. They sprang apart and Troy grabbed him and hoisted him up on the shoulder, "hey...little man, what's going on?" Zac looked at him, "Jason and Kelsi said to hurry your ass up! They said a bad word!"

Troy chuckled, "ok lets go." he smiled and picked up Zac and Gabriella picked up Brooklyn and then went out to the car and Jason was honking. "come on slow poke!" he honked, Kelsi giggled, "hey, we have a suprise for you guys." the back windows rolled down and there was chad and sharpay. Gabriella gasped, "guys, your here!" Sharpay got out and her and Gabriella hugged, "Like I would miss your guy's wedding." Gabriella smiled, Olivia came out with a pretty white dress, "aww olivia you look beautiful." Gabriella gasped, Olivia smiled, "Can I be the flower girl?" Gabriella smiled. "well of course you can beautiful."

Troy smiled, "Hey Chad!" Chad hopped out of the car and they both did some sort manly secret handshake that looked vaguely like indians dancing around a tribal fire. Gabriella giggled, and pulled Troy's arm, kissing his cheek. "Come on...we have to get to a church." Sharpay squealed, and grabbed Gabriella's hand pulling her to the car and shoving Troy and Chad to the car that Jason had drove. She called over her shoulder, "the men take that car! I have to fix Gabi's hair! It's a mess!"

on the way to the church, Gabriella grimaced as Sharpay pulled and twisted her hair in ways that it was never meant to be pulled and twisted. "Ow...Sharpay...ow!" Sharpay smiled apologetically, and continued. "There done, a perfect fish tail braid, down your shoulder. You look gorgeous...uhm but something is missing...uhm ooh a flower!"

Sharpay gave her a boquet of flowers and Gabriella smiled, they were white roses, like the ones Troy got her on their first date. when they arrived there, Troy was already at the alter, and Olivia threw flowers down the isle, as Zac carried the ring on a small pillow, and Gabriella held the flowers infront of her walking down the isle with sharpay and kelsi walking behind her.

Troy stood proudly, his hands cupped behind his back as he smiled adoringly at his bride, she looked beautiful. Her white off the shoulder dress with a red hem and red ribbon just under the bodice. Glitter on her cheeks and a red tulip- which meant 'everlasting love' in her hair. She was absolutely breathtaking, Troy felt his breath hitch in his throat as she held out his hands and grabbed hers firmly. He lifted the small veil that covered her eyes, chocolate brown full of light filled sparks. "I love you..." he said, Gabriella blushed and gripped his hands tightly. The priest began saying the words that would bind them together forever.

The Priest Smiled and began, "Dearly beloved we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Gabriella Montez to Troy Bolton in Holy Matrimony..." The preacher started, "Troy, will you place this ring upon Gabriella's finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed?' "With this ring, I thee wed." Troy Repeated softly placing the ring onto Gabriella's finger, Gabriella gasped with tears in her eyes."Gabriella, will you place this ring upon Troy's finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed?' "With this ring...I thee wed.." she sniffled and troy gave her a comforting smiled and she smiled back, "Gabriella. will you have Troy, to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him. honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?""I do." she smiled at Troy, and mouthed, I love you. and he mouthed mouthed back, I Love You Too."Troy, will you have Gabriella, to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?""I do." he smiled. "Now we must share the vows." Troy went first, "In the Name of God, I, Troy, take you Gabriella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."Gabriella finally went, "In the Name of God, I, Gabriella, take you, Troy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." "I may pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss your wife." The Priest announced.

Troy and Gabriella leaned in together, their lips softly met and Sharpay nearly fell out of her chair, tears in her eyes and Chad to catch her shoulder and hold her steady Kelsi rested her head on Jason's shoulder as tears spilled out of her caramel eyes. Gabriella's hands rested a top his shoulders and gripped his tuxedo tightly. Zac coughed and tugged on Troy's pant leg; they pulled apart and looked down. Zac smiled, "cake..." he whispered, with an anxious smile on his face. Olivia smiled too and bounced up and down, the adults laughed and Troy and Gabriella pecked each other on the lips and ran down the aisle.

Soon they cut the cake, and took pictures. and Gabriella took some of the icing and wiped it on Troy's nose and he smiled and wiped some on hers and she giggled. everyone began dancing, then a slow song began playing, She's like the Wind by Patrick Swayze and Troy pulled Gabriella close to him as they swayed to the music, Gabriella smiled up at him, "ever think you would have this...?" she smiled. Troy smiled down at her, his eyes gleaming, "I really do...it's just fate...don't you agree?" Gabriella giggled, as Troy nuzzled her neck gently, whispering the lyrics in her ear. She sighed softly as his warm breath hit her skin. Her hands grasped his tightly, as she started to sing along with him. Soon, they locked eyes and smiled. "Everybody!" they stopped dancing, and looked at the make shift stage in the fellowship hall of the church, Chad was standing with a microphone in front of him, a glass of champagne in between his fingers. "I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom! Troy...Gabriella..." they looked at each other, smiling-Troy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Congratulations, and ...when you go on your honeymoon, me and Sharpay will be more than happy to watch Zac. He was such fun last time we did on your very first date." Zac cheered, Olivia cheered, and everyone laughed except for Sharpay's whose mouth dropped and she resembled a fish who had gotten stuck on dry land and was trying to find its way back to sea with no such good fortune.

Gabriella smiled, "really? thanks guys." she went up there and hugged both of them, Sharpay sighed and hugged back, I guess she'll have to get use to the little monster. everything was perfect... Cause right now, It was life as we know it.


End file.
